What do I feel?
by Promentious
Summary: Angelina Johnson X Harry Potter. No one of those automatic couples, but rather a story building into a relationship. Rating is for later chapters.Discontinued until further notice
1. Prolouge

What do I feel?

prolouge

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPORTY OF J.K ROWLING

A/N: This is going to be a harry/angelina fic. Taking place in Harry's 5th year, and some things, ok, a lot of things, may seem off or different. Harry may seema a little OOC.

Flames are welcome.

'…' thoughts

"…"speech

(….) actions as they happend

Prolouge

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a long corridor before him. At the end stood one door. He was vaugly aware of running towards it, but for the most part, it seemed as if he was viewing his running form in 3rd person. He drew closer and closer to the door, till he finally reached it. He stretched his hand out for the knob……

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was jolted awake by a stabbing pain on his forhead and brought himself up to a sitting position on his bed. He brought his hand up to rub his unique lightning shapped scar as he tried to will away the last traces of pain that still lingered.

'….it was…that dream again….' He thought, reflecting on what had awaken him. 'I have the same dream EVERY night, but I always wake at the same point……what does it mean…..' his thought pattern trailed off, as if waiting for a non-existent answer.

Feeling rather dejected, he turned his head to the side and noticed that the sun was coming up. 'might as well get up and dressed….going to have to anyways….'

After reaching over for his glasses and putting them on, he got up from the bed and started going through his clothing. He ended up wearing a plain black t-shirt, black pants, and his usual tennis shoes. He the grabbed his robe and proceeded to pull it on.

Just as he finished getting dressed, Ron woke with a start, screaming, "STOP THE TAP DANCING SPIDERS!"

This caused Harry to turn around and stare at Ron.

"What the…" Harry trailed off, thinking that it would likely be better for his sanity if he didn't ask.

"….it was a dream, thank you god….oh, mornin' Harry" Ron said, his face fading from relief to cheerfulness.

"ummm……good morning Ron…."

"So, Harry, what's today?" Ron asked, causing Harry to turn his head a full 360 degrees to look at his callender.

"Friday, why?" he was curious as to why Ron wanted to know. He NEVER asked what day it was, prefering to just go to all his classes until he found the right one.

Harry looked over at Ron, only to see him go stiff as a board. This made Harry curious. 'what's so bad about Friday….oh….history of magic….' Dun dun duhhhhhh.

"Never mind Ron, forget I asked. We all know how it sucks to sit in Binns' class listening to a goast tell us about petty goblin wars and…." Harry's ranting was cut short when he noticed Ron shaking his head with a look of fear and anxiety creeping onto his face.

"It's not that, it's…ummmm…."

Seeing as how Ron probably wouldn't finish what he was saying by himself, Harry broke, "It's what? C'mon, you can tell me. It can't be that bad can it?"

Ron's face turned crimsin as his discomfort grew. "I can't say. You'll laugh and take it as a joke."

"Come on Ron, you know I won't. Just tell me, I promise not to laugh….please?" Harry put on his best face for begging and even went as far as to get down on his knees.

"Well…um…y-you see, quidditch try outs…t-today……." Ron trailed off looking, if possible, even more red. He was fully expecting Harry to burst out laughing and ask if it was some kind of joke. What he did not expect was….

"You serious! Wow, that's great! It would be so cool if you made it, then you could show everyone. Are you any good?"

Ron visibly relaxed after noticing that Harry wasn't laughing or even joking about it. "I'm pretty decent. Fred and George used to always make me play keeper when we played, so I got plenty of practice in."

"That's good to hear." Harry beamed at Ron, thinking of what it would be like with him on the team. Then, realization hit him as he remembered on of the reasons he hated Umbridge. Harry groaned.

"I forgot, that sadist of a women has me in for detention today….Angelina will blow her top….." Harry brought his hands up to massage his temples as he felt a headache come on. He also thought of the engraving he was carefully hiding on his hand, and he did NOT fancy having to cut it open for hours on end again. Giving a sigh, he turned to Ron. "We better get going or we'll be late." The two boys went throught the common room and exited the tower.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Ummmm…..yeah….this is kind of short, but then again, it's a prolouge, and they have an annoying habbit of being like that. Anyways….I'm working on chapter 1 right now, and will get it up ASAP. Like I said, it will most likely be a Harry/Angelina fic. Flames ARE welcome, but I probably won't waste my time reading them…..Later


	2. Chapter 1

What do I feel?

Disclaimer: See Prolouge for disclaimer.

A/N: Ok, so the prolouge is done, and here's chapter 1. It's going to start at about the middle of the day. Oh, and the engraving on Harry's hand…the one that say, "I must not tell lies"….Yeah, I know Ron finds out on Thursday, and now it's Friday, but lets just say that he still doesn't know about it.

Chapter 1

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

History of Magic, taught by Proffesor Bins, passed as slowly as it usually does. It was the same old lecturing while over half the class fell asleep after the first ten minutes. Hermione, of course, was one of the only people who even TRIED to stay awake. Ron and Harry had decided long ago not to tease her about it though, because it was her effort that enabled them to pass their exams, even if just barely.

After leaving the classroom, the three student made their way to the Great Hall to get a quick lunch before heading off to Charms with proffesor Flitwick. Just before entering the hall, Harry happened to look to his left and noticed Angelina Johnson, the new captain of the quidditch team, starring at him. Upon seeing his attention focus on her, she signaled him over to her in an impatiant way. Harry sighed.

"Hey guys, I forgot something. Go ahead, I'll catch up." Resigned to his fate, he made his way over to Angelina.

Harry knew exactlly what she wanted to talk to him about, but it still didn't make it any better when she shouted, "Oy, Potter! Get over here!" while he was still ten feet away.

"Hello Angelina, what did you need." He said, trying to look innocent….needless to say he failed.

"Don't give me any of that Potter. You know what I want to talk to you about." Harry just looked at her. She glared at him. "When were you planning on telling me that you had detention tonight? I mean, didn't I tell you Monday or Tuesday that I wanted the WHOLE TEAM out there Friday for the tryouts? Well?" Harry just looked at the floor and started shuffleing his feet.

"I'm…sorry. I was going to tell you, then I decided I wanted to keep my head." Harry's shoulders hunched over as he began feeling too guilty for his comfort. For some reason, Angelina being mad at him was a little harder to take then when other people were angry.

Angelina just stood there glaring at him. "Harry, you need to take this more seriously. Go ask Umbridge if you can get out of the detention today. Tell her you were just delusional or you'll do double the time or something. Just _make sure you're there_. Really, you need to straighten out you priorities," and with that, she walked away, leaving a dumbstuck Harry standing there.

Snapping out of it, he shouts, "It's not like I enjoy going through tourture with a toad," in the the direction she was heading. With what must have been his thousanth sigh for the day, he turned and headed into the great hall to find Ron and Hermione.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After ten minutes of searching, Harry finally located his two friends halfway down the Gryffindor table. When he finally got to them, noticed they were bickering about what they should do with Fred and George in regards to their joke shop testing. 'don't those two ever lay off it?' he thought as he took the seat to the left of Ron.

"Oy, Harry. Get what you need?" asked Ron, all too happy to not have to talk about his trouble making brothers anymore.

"Erm…yeah, I got it…"

"What did you need to get?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.

Harry's brain was going into overload.

'what do I say? What do I say?'

'tell them what happened, there's nothing to hide'

'NO! I can't tell them what happened!'

'and why not?'

'well, er….ok, fine, I can' he felt the other voice in his head smirk 'but it doesn't mean I'm going to'

'awww….you're no fun…'

'….'

'by the way, the you know you're insane when you start holding conversations with your mind'

'…'

"umm….Harry?"

Harry suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked around quickly before resting his gaze on Hermione.

"eh?…sorry, what did you ask?" he really knew what she was asking, but he wanted to buy himself some time before having to answer.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I asked what it was you had to get."

"Oh…well…er, I, um….had to go get my charms essay. Left it up in the dorm." 'please let her buy it, please let her buy it' Hermione's gaze drilled holes through his brain for another ten seconds before she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Ron.

'wow, she actually bought it.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Professor Flitwick's classroom, the three friends took their usual seats at the front of the room. The first 15 minutes consisted of being lectured about the importance of O.W.L's. The rest of the class time was spent reviewing and practicing summoning charms. Harry, who from his previous year, was already quite adept at using them so he spent the class talking to Hermione and Ron, who still had problems summoning his object to him instead of blasting it across the room.

"Oy, Herione, could you do me a favor?" Harry asked, hoping she would agree.

"Depends on what it is. I might not have time, I was planning on knitting a few more elf hats tonight."

"Oh, well, I'll ask anyways." Harry started, his hope diminishing slightly, yet he continued on. "Could you go to the Quidditch tryouts tonight and tell me how everything went? I have Detention with Umbridge again tonight….." Harry trailed off and bowed his head, dreading another session like the previous ones.

"Well, I don't see why not. I guess I could take a day off. Just be sure to finish that essay when you get back to the common room." Hermione said. Harry gulped because that last part sounded way too much like a threat for his comfort.

"Erm…I will, and thanks a lot Hermione. I owe you." Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, you do" Hermione sad Matter-of-factly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After leaving the Charms classroom, the three made their way to Transfiguration. It was fairly quite, for none of them really had anything interesting to say. Harry was just kind of off in his own little world, thinking about anything that happened to pop into his head. Suddenly, something occurred to him.

"Hey guys, I know I call Umbridge a toad all the time, but doesn't she really look like one?" 'great going Harry, that was so random, you'll be lucky if they don't think you're completely insane now'.

Ron and Hermione looked at him, then went into deep thought.

"You know what, she does." Agreed Hermione.

"You're right. Now that I think about it, there is a resemblance."

As the three started discussing this revelation, they became totally oblivious to their surroundings. Just as they turned the last corner, Harry ran right into something, causing himself to fall backwards. Landing with a grunt, his belongings spilling everywhere, he looked up to see who he should yell at for running into him. That thought vanished from his mind when he looked at shock at who he had bumped heads with.

"Angelina?" Hermione and Ron were just staring at them, Angelina looked at who had said her name only to notice Harry sitting on the ground, his belongings scattered around him, and looking confused.

"Oy Harry, sorry 'bout that." Angelina grinned and reached out a had to help Harry up. The 4 students just stood there for a few seconds staring at each other. Harry, finaly, decided to break the silence.

"Go ahead guys, I'll meet you there as soon as I pick up all my stuff." Harry said, looking at his scattered possesions. Ron and Hermione nodded, gave a little wave, and headed off. Harry bent down to gather his things, and noticed Angelina doing the same.

"Dammit women, watch were you're going next time." He said, unwilling to let her get away with it.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. At least I'm helping you out here." Angelina scowled at him, causeing him to blush slightly. They gathered the rest of his things in silence. Finaly finishing, they stood up. Angelina handed Harry his stuff, and stood there watching him return it to his bag. Just as he was about to head of, she stopped him and opened her mouth to talk.

"I really am sorry, you know? Not just about this, but for yelling at you too. I just got a little pissed, that's all…."she trailed off.

"A LITTLE?" Harry said with a look that said yeah right. Angelina gave him a look of disgust, and said.

"Yeah, 'a little'. At least I apologized. I have a right to be angry. After I told you I wanted the whole team there, then you go and land yourself in detention." She was almost shouting by now. A look of anger passed over Harry's face.

"What? You think I enjoy having to spend evey night there having to cu…." Harry abruptly shut his mouth after realizing what he had almost let slip. 'I can't tell her. She probably flip!'. Angelina's face fadded from frustration and was replaced with a look of confusion.

"Having to do what?" Harry just bowed his head and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"It's nothing" he mumbled. "I'm late for class. Thanks for the help. Bye." And with that, he left as quickly as he could, leaving a thouroughly confused Angelina standing there.

'What was that all about?' she thought to herself. Giving up, she shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way to class.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: ok, chapter 1 is finished. Don't know when I'll get the 2nd one out. I'm gonna try to make it longer then this one, and have more happen. I'm sorry if you hate it, this is my first fic, and I AM trying. If it's any good so far, I'll put up more, but I might put up more anyways. Later all.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews…and yes, I know my spelling is horrible. I'll work on that best I can. Any ways, here's chapter 2.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry got to the Transfiguration room seconds before the bell rang. Dropping heavily into the seat to the right of Ron, he let out a sigh. Ron turned towards him and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as professor McGonagall came striding into the room. Ron let out a disgruntled snort and turned back to the front. Harry let out another sigh, relieved that he would not have to answer any questions about what had happened.

'Why am I making such a big deal out of this?' Harry thought to himself. 'I's not like I'm hiding anything.' Harry kept having these thoughts all through Professor McGonagall's speech on the importance of O.W.L's. It's not like he was missing anything important, he had already heard the same lecture from Binns and Flitwick.

By the time the professor had finished her 15 minute speech, Harry had completely zoned. Therefore, he did not nitice what was going on aroud him until he received a painfull jab in the side from Hermione. He looked at her in confusion, and she pointed to a white mouse that was sitting on his desk.

"Eh? What's the mouse for?" asked Harry, looking around for an answer. Hermione just roled her eyes before giving him a reply.

"We're supposed to be practicing vanashing spells, but if you had been paying attention instead of daydreaming, you would know that." Harry gave her a dirty look, thinking something along the lines of, 'yes, your highness. As if I don't have enough people bitching at me for something.' Rather than voicing this, he setteled for shrugging and turning away.

Harry looked down at the mouse that was sitting on his desk, starring at him. "This is going to be a LONG day" murmered Harry.

"what was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" 'she heard that?' Harry sighed….again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was indeed a long day. By the end of Trasfiguration, he had only managed to vanish the head of his mouse. Then again, he wasn't that far behind the rest of the class. Only Hermione had been able to vanish her entire mouse, earning Gryffindor 10 house points, yet at the same time causing everyone else to have double the homework.

Harry was so busy thinking about the mountain of homework he had to finish after his detention that he didn't notice the person standing 10 feet away from him with their back turned. For the second time that day, he was on the floor rubbing his bottom. Letting out a groan, Harry sat up and started messaging his temples, trying to diminish the headache he could feel coming.

"owww….my ass." He moaned, hoping nothing was broken. A girl's laugh ringing in his ears caused him to look up. "ugh…not again.."

Angelina Johnson was standing in front of him, dressed in full Quidditch attire.

"I know what you mean, this is getting tiring." She said with a grin on her face. She reached out a hand to help him up. Harry looked at the offered hand, then turned away blushing. "C'mon, Harry. It's just a hand." She laughed again. Harry looked up at her.

"you're not going to yell at me again are you?" he asked, looking at her and wondering if this was a joke. Angelina just smile and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"No. I think you've gotten enough of that for today," she said. After helping him up, they just stood thee starring at each other.

'she has…nice hands…' Harry thought. 'wait did I just think that!' Harry blushed, realizing that his thought pattern was heading in the entirely wrong direction.

"well, umm….I have to go to Umbridge's room…detention…you know…." Harry trailed off.

"Yeah, and I have to find a new keeper." She said. "Too bad you can't be there." 'I think that should be enough of a hint' she thought, an evil little smile creeping up on her face.

Harry glarred at her, then bowed his head and blushed again.

"yeah, well…I have to go. See ya, Angelina….." Harry walked past her and proceeded on to "the toad's" room. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?'

'What the fuck is wrong with him?'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After entering the room and uttering a quiet "hello," Harry took his seat at the desk that had parchment and "the quill". Professor Umbridge looked at him, then gave him one of the creepiest smiles he had ever seen.

"you know what to do" she said. Harry nodded and took the quill, preparing himself for what was to come.

Setting the quill down on the parchment, Harry proceeded to write, "_I must not tell lies,_" causing the cut on the back of his hand to re-open. Never-the-less, he kept on writting, determined not to give Umbridge the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten to him.

As 5 o'clock drew nearer, Harry worked on moving himself ever so slightly in his seat, trying to get a good view of the Quidditch field. When he was in place, he listened carefully to what was happening in the room. As soon as he thought he could chance it, he sparred a glance out the window, just in time to see 7 figures rise into the air.

Harry continued writing, glancing out the window whenever he thought he could risk it. Finally, when he looked out the window for the final time, he noticed it was pitch black. Professor Umbridge looked up from her desk and gave her creepy smile.

"Let's take a look now, shall we?" She walked over to him and held out her hand. Harry gave her the hand that was now oozing blood, and she took it. Just as her fingers touched the cut, Harry felt a searing pain on his forhead. He suddenly pulled his hand away and gave Umbridge a wary look. She smiled and said, "yes, it does hurt, doesn't it?" Harry just continued to stare.

"well, I think I've made my point. The message seems to have sunk in enough at any rate. You may leave now Mr. Potter."

Harry stood up and left the room.

'He can't have been here…..can he?'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry entered the common room, fully intending to go right up to his bed and sleep. Alas, it was not ment to be. As soon as Harry climed through the hole leading into the common room, Ron was right up in his face. He was so extatic, he was nearly shouting.

"I made it, I made it! I'm the new keeper!"

Harry offered Ron a smile. He'd have to ask Angelina how it went.

"That's great Ron. Really." Ron then went off, bouncing all around the common room, greatly amusing everyone present. Harry walked over to the couch where Angelina was laying down, watching Ron imitate Colin Creevy on a suger high.

"Hey"

"heya, Harry"

There was a few minutes of silence as they watched Ron run around. Angelina took a sip on the drink that her goblet contained.

"He's not fabulous…but I think with a little training, he'll be alright." Angelina's sudden statement brought Harry out of his mind, and into the real world. "I'm just banking on him turning out to have more talent than he showed tonight." Harry turned to look at her. She continued talking. "there were a few that flew better than him, but they had to be cut. Any ways…we're having a practice session at 2 tomarrow, make sure you're there this time…." Harry bowed his head in shame and was about to open his mouth to apologize again when Angelina said one last thing. "…..oh, and help Ron out," she looked over at him. "He needs it." At with that, she got up and walked off toward the girls dorm. Harry's gaze followed her until she was up the steps.

Giving ANOTHER sigh, he made his exit, heading to the boys dorm and falling face first on his bed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: well, I've hinted that Harry feels a little different around Angelina. Not that he knows it. I'm trying to work on my spelling, but it's not going to great. I was hoping to make this chapter longer, but by the time I got to the falling asleep part, I couldn't see myself doing anymore. Oh, and don't tell me that it's way different than the book, cause I know that. I'm going to have to change lots of stuff to make it work. Anyways, I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can. Later all.


	4. Chapter 3

What do I feel?

A/N: Yeah, I had to repost the story, cause I messed up some things. No, you're not going crazy…..

**DaugherOfTheNight:** Yeah, Angelina will find out. It'll probably be like how Ron found out in the book. She'll probably notice something and Harry will be forced to tell her. Something like that. I write as I think. No plans….sooooo….I have no Idea for sure either . Probably going to be this chapter though.

**angelface04:** Glad you like it. Actually, I read "you'll do great" and decided I really liked it. That was the story that made me think of what a Angelina/Harry pair might be like.

**Majestrix: **Yeah, after I read what you wrote about the spelling and the dialouge flow, I reread the story so far. You're right. Thanks for the tip, I'll try to work on that.

**Dragon'sSword:** Yeah, I just posted ch2 and had a little hint in there. They'll probably never become boyfriend/girlfriend, but there WILL be attraction in there. You know, the REALLY live WAY more than as a friend, but…it's hard to explain………

Thanks for the reviews everyone….make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside )

Well then….let's get started shall we?

Chapter 3.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was jolted awake at about 4:30 Saturday morning. Sitting up, he reached for his glasses. After putting them on, he looked to see what had awakened him and noticed someone standing at the foot of his bed.

"huh?...who…" Harry was cut off when the person put a finger to their lips, indicating that he should be quiet.

"Oy, Harry, wake up you. Get ready, we have Quidditch practice this morning" Harry recognized the voice and knew it was Angelina standing at the end of his bed.

Harry looked at his clock.

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's 4:30 in the morning. Practice isn't until 2 this afternoon….what gives?"

Angelina looked down at him, wondering if she should laugh at the look on his face, or just stay calm and explain. She chose the second option,

"Oh, we're still practicing at 2…I just decided that since you got yourself in a week of detention, you could use the practice. I'm going to go on out. Get dressed and wake up Ron would you?" before giving Harry a chance to respond, she left the dorm.

Harry frowned and went over to Ron's bed.

"Oy, Ron. Wake up" Run just groaned and turned over. "Ron…c'mon. We have practice…..I REALLY don't want Angelina yelling at me again…." Ron opened his eyes and turned to face Harry.

"Oh fine…" Ron got up, and the two boys got dressed. Grabbing their brooms, they exited the dorm and made their way out of the tower and towards the quidditch field.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quidditch practice went like it usually did. They followed the basic routine that had been there since the days of Oliver Wood. This went on until about 7 o'clock, at which time Angelina called them together and dismissed everyone.

After returning to the school, Harry made his way to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. He sat down next to Hermione, and they traded hellos. Hermione asked where Ron was and Harry said something about the common room, Dean, and chess.

Harry didn't spend that much time in the great hall, and about 25 minutes after eating he left again. Making his way through the castle, totally oblivious to his surroundings, he didn't notice all the murmurs from other people as he passed by. Then again, he was used to them by now so maybe he was just tuning it all out.

He finally reached the Gryffindor common room and received several hellos before going up to his dorm and falling asleep on his bed. He knew Ron would wake him up before they had to go to the second practice……..hopefully.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry's rest was pretty dreamless. In fact, it seemed as if he had his head down for 3 seconds before Ron jumped on him in an effort to wake him up.

"Stupid jackass" Harry mumbled as he sat up and stretched. It was probably a good thing that Ron couldn't hear him.

"Oy Harry, wake up. I have no idea what you're thinking, sleeping at this time of day, but we have practice in half an hour." Ron said.

"Then why are you waking me now?" Muttered Harry as he found his glasses and put them on.

"Oh? You mean you want to starve?"

"Fine, fine…." Harry got himself straightened up before he and Ron left the tower.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two boys joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table 5 minutes later, and were already halfway through their lunch. They all talked about the trivial things in life, trying their best to ignore the whispers that followed Harry everywhere. At 5 minutes before 2, Harry and Ron left the Great Hall and started making their way towards the quidditch pitch and Gryffindor locker room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone was in the locker room getting changedwhile Angelina described some of the stuff they would be doing during practice.

"We'll work on passing first. Then we can start will some practice for our individual positions. Ok…everyone ready?" Everybody nodded. "Good, let's go." She led the way out of the locker room and onto the field.

Just before entering the stadium, Angelina turned to face the rest of the team.

"Ok, just to let you know, there are going to be some people out there watching. Just try to ignore them. Ok?" Once again, everyone nodded.

By the time they got out onto the field, it was hard to tell who the spectators would be. They were greeted by jeers and boo's. It was none other than the Slytherin quidditch team. Mounting their brooms, they 7 players from the Gryffindor team rose up into the air.

"Ok everyone. Forma circle and we'll work on passing." Shouted Angelina.

Harry looked at Ron and noticed he looked very pale. Drifting over to him, he tapped his shoulder.

Ron jumped at the contact. "Just ignore them and focus on the practice, ok?" Harry said, hoping it would help his friend. Ron gave a weak nod, and Harry went back to his spot.

Angelina started with the quaffle. She passed to Fred, who passed to Katie, who passed it to Ron, who dropped it. Ron dove to catch it, and then passed it to Harry. Harry passed it to George, who passed it to Alicia, who passed it to Angelina. This went on for some time. Ron was slowly getting better, but each time he went to catch it, the Slytherins would call out to him. This caused to lose focus more than once. Harry eventually glanced at Angelina. She nodded, and then called the team together.

"Ok, that's enough of that." She said. "Ron, you'll go down to the goal posts and attempt to block the shots Katie, Alicia and I make. Fred and George will get some practice beating the Bludgers away from us. Harry will do his thing and go after the snitch. Everyone got that?" she asked. Everyone confirmed that they had understood the directions.

Angelina went do to the box that housed the balls. "Everyone ready?" more nods. "Ok then…1….2….3" She released the Bludgers and looked at Harry.

"You ready Harry?"

"Yeah"

Angelina released the snitch, and watched it fly off before remounting her broom. Once she was back up in the air, she shouted, "Ok everyone. Do your thing!"

Harry idly noticed everyone breaking off into their respective areas, while he was looking for the snitch. Seeing as how he didn't even get a glimpse he flew even higher, until he was a good bit above everyone else, and started searching again.

'There…' he thought as he caught sight of it, hovering right by Alicia Spinet's head. He took off heading straight for it. Alicia let out a small scream as Harry zoomed within 2 feet of her head. Harry was about half a foot from the snitch when he heard the whistle blow. Looking down at Angelina, he saw her flying over to Ron.

"Oy, Ron! You're straying. You left the middle and right goals wide open. Keep in front of the middle one, and move only if you see the quaffle heading for one of the other goals. Got that?"

The Slytherins snickered, and Ron bowed his head, giving a slight nod. When Angelina blew the whistle as a signal to start again, Harry looked off to where he saw the snitch go. Nothing was there.

'Great' he thought. 'Just great. I lost it.' He flew back up to try and spot it again.

After 5 minutes of, thankfully, undisturbed searching, he spotted the snitch again. This time, it was hovering just below a stationary Angelina. An evil smile formed on Harry's face as he thought of nothing but payback for being woken up so early. He angled his firebolt so that it was facing the direction he needed to go, and launched himself straight at Angelina.

Angelina looked up just in timed to see Harry coming straight at her. She let out a scream and covered her head with her hands. Just as he was about to collide with her, Harry leaned back and flew right under her, successfully capturing the snitch. The Slytherin team was forgotten as the rest of the Gryffindor's turned as they heard Angelina scream.

Harry brought himself and his broom right up in front of Angelina, who for the most part looked like she was going to kill him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter!" She shouted. Harry grinned at her fury.

"Catching the snitch…That IS what I'm supposed to do, right?" Harry said with mock innocence.

"You damn well know what I mean!"

"Fine…I was having a little fun while bathing in sweet sweet revenge." He said, smirking at her ire.

Angelina glared at him, muttered "whatever" and called the rest of the team over.

Alicia and Katie were giggling, Ron was grinning, and Fred and George flew over to Harry.

"Great job mate." Said Fred, smirking.

"Yeah….too bad for you though. She'll never forget that." George chimed in, his expression matching Fred's.

Harry didn't respond though. He was still staring at Angelina as a thought came in to his head.

'Wow…..she looks…well, cute….when she's angry…' Harry, realizing what he had just thought, turned his head to look anywhere but at her. 'Whoa…..don't even _go _there Harry. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.' Harry shook his head.

"Alright, everyone into the locker room. Remember, we come back out at 2." Angelina announced. She was obviously still a little pissed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time they got back to the locker room, it was 4:30. Angelina was in the captain's office while everyone else was getting changed. Fred and George finished first, and left. They were followed by Alicia and Katie, who were giggling about something. Angelina was still in the office, leaving Harry and Ron alone.

Harry turned to Ron, ready to give encouragement.

"You did good Ron, really. You may still make us proud." Harry grinned, and Ron blushed.

Breaking out of his state of embarrassment, Ron grinned and said, "That stunt you pulled with Angelina was brilliant." Harry grinned back.

"Yeah, pure genius."

Both boys jumped. They hadn't noticed Angelina coming out of the captain's office, and were shocked when she entered the conversation.

Angelina walked past them and sat on the bench Harry's equipment was sitting on. She started glaring at Harry.

"I hope you know that I will get revenge for your revenge," she said, breaking out of her frown and grinning at him. Harry looked away, causing his body to shift slightly. Unfortunately, this caused his equipment to become visible.

Angelina frowned again when she noticed something.

"Hey, Harry. Why's your glove bloody?" She asked.

All the blood drained from Harry's face as he quickly went to cover his bag.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Harry, faking confusion. Angelina went around Harry and grabbed his bag. Reaching inside of it, she found the bloody glove and started inspecting it. She looked up at Harry, her face expressing her shock.

"Give me your hand Potter." She demanded with a stern face.

"There's nothing wrong with my hand."

"Just give it to me." She reached over and grabbed his hand. Ron, who was still starring at the scene as it played out, had no idea what was going on.

Angelina looked down at Harry's hand and started clearing away the wet blood. She then took a wet piece of paper and started cleaning off the dry blood, this caused the writing to reveal itself. She looked up at him.

"Have you been cutting yourself, Harry?"

"Ummm…..n-no, not r-really." Harry was stuttering. He _really_ did not want to have to explain what went on in his detentions.

"Then tell me what happened." She said rather forcefully. Ron, who had just seen Harry's hand, went over to the two.

"Blimey, Harry. What did you do?" Asked Ron.

Needless to say, Harry was getting very annoyed. He yanked his hand back, causing it to open and start bleeding again. Biting back a cry, he said. "I didn't do anything."

Glaring at the them, he made to leave. Before he could open the door, he heard Ron's voice.

"It's was that Umbridge women, wasn't it…." Ron said softly. Harry and Angelina turned to look at him. "You come back to the common room every night after your detention and your hand is always bleeding. You never said anything, so I didn't ask…" Ron trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Harry sighed, and walked back into the locker room. He sat on a bench and put his head in his hands. He gave a slight nod.

Angelina, who had been staring at them since Ron had opened his mouth, decided she wanted an explanation.

"Harry, I want you to tell me _exactly_ what happened." She said in a soft yet firm voice.

Harry sighed again, and then nodded. In a hushed tone, he told both what had been happening during his detentions.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time Harry finished his explanation, both Ron and Angelina had looks of horror on their faces. Harry bowed his head.

"You're not serious…." Said Ron in disbelief.

Harry nodded. "I am"

'That toad is twisted….sick, twisted, evil, insane….' Ron's thoughts went on and on, disgusted that someone would force you to write in your own blood while cutting open your own hand over and over.

'It's going to take all my restraint to avoid cursing her into oblivion next time I see her….'Angelina thought, appalled that a teacher, even that Umbridge women, would do that to a student.

"You should tell someone." Ron said. "On second thought, tell McGonagall. She'd flip."

"No" Harry said. "I _will not_ givethat toadthe satisfaction of knowing she got to me." By now, Harry was glaring at the two.

"Ron's right Harry. You _should _tell someone. That Umbridge woman can't get away with this." Said Angelina. Harry was curious as to why she sounded so worried, but shrugged it of and turned away from them.

"You see? This is why I didn't tell anyone. I knew they'd react like this." Harry said. "I'm going back up, but I'm not telling anyone. I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't say anything either." Giving them one last glance, he opened the door.

"Fine" But Ron and Angelina said. Harry smiled slightly and left.

Shortly after, Ron collected his things and, with a small wave, left the locker room. Angelina sighed and sat back down on the bench. She remembered everything Harry had told her and Ron. She remembered his describing what it was like when he wrote with that accursed quill. She remembered when he said Umbridge made him write "_I must not tell lies"_ over and over, until it was engraved so deep that it would not heal.

'You're not a liar, Harry...and….you shouldn't have to go through all this…..' Angelina's thoughts trailed off as she gathered her belongings and left the locker room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Yes, I know that the time period between the first and second practices is really breif and vauge, but at least I put it in. I was going to sop after Angelina said the thing about Harry not being a liar, but it wouldn't have worked. That was going to be from the first practice, but then I couldn't continue the chapter after that, so I had it be the 2nd chap and added another practice and the time betweeen. And the thing with Harry's nap, 4:30 is really early when it comes to waking up…well, for me at least. Therefore, that was cause he was tired…..aside from the fact that I didn't want to explain all the time between the practices. They're still not as long as I want them to be… . Ok, I'm done my ranting. Wow….that was long….oh well, later all.

PS: If it sucks, I'm sorry. It's 3 in the morning here, and I'm a person who has to sleep to live…..

PSS: Special thanks to Majestrix, my beta reader for this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

What do I feel?

A/N: ok, one of my reviewers had a good point. This is turning out to be way too much like the book. Ima have to do something about that. Oh, and I don't like Cho, so I'm going to have very little happen between Harry and her. Sorry Cho fans. One more thing….I'm still going to have the scene where Hermione gives Harry the yellow liquid stuff, but it'll be at a different time, and it'll be Angelina who gives it to him.  Anyways…..here's chapter 4.

Warning: It's a useless warning, but still….this chapter will be more emotional than the others. Also, Angelina and Harry will probably be REALLY OOC in this chapter (at least. Depends on if I like the change in character. Might keep their new attitude MAYBE, just to get more distance between my fic and the book. We'll see.)

Chapter 4.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry woke up early Sunday morning. Once again, he sat there for 5 minutes rubbing his scar. 'Dammit. That dream again…..what the hell does it all mean?...'

Sitting up, he looked out his window to be greeted with the sight of snow. Getting off his bed, he walked to the window and presed his face up against it. 'Guess I'm not as early as I thought I was…' he thought. Looking at his watch, he realized he was correct. It was 11:30 in the morning. He looked out the window again and saw people out on the castle grounds having snowball fights. He was still looking out the window 10 minutes later when he heard Ron wake up.

"Mornin' Ron" Harry said, without turning aroud.

"Morning" Ron got off his bed and joined Harry at the window. They stood there for 5 more minutes before Harry decided to break the silence.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed and take a walk."

Ron groaned and Harry looked over at him.

"And I'm going to try to finish my homework before Hermione rips my head off. You should do the same." Ron said, disgust showing on his face.

"Actually, I finished my homework last night." Said Harry, turning to Ron with a smirk on his face. Ron groaned again.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry went over to his trunk and started going through his assortment of clothing to find something to wear. In the end, he choose a pair of black pants, a black turtle neck, and his tennis shoes. Seeing as how it was a weekend, he figured he could get away without wearing his robes. Giving Ron one last glance, only to see he had fallen asleep again, Harry shook his head and left the dorm.

As he entered the common room, he noticed that it was almost entirely empty. Figuring that everyone was probably outside, he went over and sat in one of the chairs.

"mornin' Harry"

Harry truned to his left to see Angelina stretched out on one of the couches. Next to her was a table with a bowl of yellow liquid (A/N: told ya so :P). Angelina positioned herself so she was looking at him.

"Come over here, would you?" she asked him. Nodding, he got up from the chair he was sitting at and went over to sit in one directly across from the couch. Angelina pushed the bowl towards him. Harry looked at it warily.

"It's not going to kill you" Angelina said.

"What is it for?" Harry asked, still unsure about what to think.

" It's a solution of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles." She said. Then she smiled. "It'll help."

"Help what?" he asked. Angelina giggled.

"Your hand. I doubt you'll want to walk about with that thing on your hand for the rest of your life." At the mention of Harry's hand, he looked down at it and noticed that it was still burning from the previous day. He sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Angelina. Soooo…all I do is put my hand in it?" Harry asked. She nodded and pushed the bowl even further towards him. Looking down in it, he wondered if it was a good idea. Seconds after thinking that, he banished the thought from his mind. 'no. It's what she said it is. Angelina isn't the type of person who would lie about this.' With a slight smile on his face, Harry put his hand into the bowl.

Several minutes of silence passed before Angelina spoke.

"Are you sure you aren't going to tell anyone?" she asked, her eyes downcast. Harry nodded slowly, his eyes taking on an far away look.

"I just can't give in…" he trailed off. Angelina looked up and into his eyes. She got up and walked over to him. Looking down at him, she sighed and placed her hand over his free one. After giving a slight squeez, she let go and left Gryffindor tower, leaving a shocked Harry gazing after her. 'what's wrong with me…' he thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Half an hour later Harry decided that his hand was going to live. He cleaned up the formula and went back up to his dorm. He had been thinking of going out to the Quidditch pitch to get some practice in….even if it was 25 degrees and snowing. Grabbing his firebolt, he left Gryffindor tower and made his way through the school and out towards the Quidditch field.

He had just passed the great hall when he ran into something.

"god fucking dammit. I'm getting sick and tired of running into things" he muttered, picking himself up off the floor.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Mudblood lover." Harry groaned again and looked up to see the one and only, Draco Malfoy sneering at him. "where are you heading Potter? Off to play with your mudblood friends and talk to thoose half-breed fools?" Draco's voice was dripping with malice. By now, Harry was on his feet and glaring daggers at him. Ignoring Draco's comments, he struggled to keep his voice calm.

"Out of my way Malfoy" Harry pushed past him.

"Send my greetings to the mudblood and the weasel, eh Potter." Malfoy cackled as he walked off. Harry was using all of his restraint to keep himself from turning around and cursing Draco into oblivion.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time Harry left the castle, he had almost completely calmed down. He really didn't feel like walking to the Quidditch field, not wanting to have to walk past the other people and listen to their whispers or feel their stares following him. Taking all that into consideration, Harry mounted his broom and kicked off. Even the freezing weather could not diminish the feeling of joy he recieved while soaring above the heads of other students. When he took the time to think about it, he realized that flying was one of the few remaining things that gave him a sense of happieness.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that there was already someone on the field. Landing, he got off his broom and walked into the pitch. It wasn't until he looked around that he noticed the second figure up in the air. Mounting his broom again, he kicked off and soared high, hoping to find out who was up there. By the time he became level with the other person (which wasn't too hard, seeing as how they were just hovering in the same spot) he still couldn't tell who it was. When he tried squinting, he was able to make out the Gryffindor Quidditch colors.

'that only leaves me with 6 choices….oh well, only one way to find out.' Harry flew towards the person. When he got close enough to see who it was, he almost fell off his broom. He wondered what she was doing here, then almost hit himself.

'she's the captain…..she probably just wanted some extra practice too….' The lone figure was none other than Angelina. She didn't seem to notice Harry's presence, which suited Harry just fine. He was quite content with watching her, trying to understand what she was doing. As a matter of fact, to anyone who was looking, it would seem as if she was just bored and decided to make it worse by doing nothing on a broom. When Harry looked carefully, he could see that she was distracted by something. Whatever it was, he could tell that it wouldn't leave her alone. This, he knew from experience. He slowly flew towards her, deciding he would try to help if she would let him.

"Angelina?" Harry called out softly, yet still loud enough that she would hear.

Snapping out of her thoughts by the sound of her name, Angelina turned to face the speaker. Harry, who had already reached her and stopped, gave a slight smile.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Angelina asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"I was going to try to get some extra practice in, but….." Harry trailed off and looked down, a small smile playing across his face. Angelina looked at him for a few minutes before chuckling softly. Harry looked up, still smiling. Angelina stopped laughing and her expression gradualy changed from amused to thoughtful and a little sad.

Harry's smile fell from his face as he watched Angelina's transformation. He flew right up in front of her and looked intently into her eyes. Their gazes were locked for a few seconds before Angelina tore her eyes away from his. Harry sighed and opened his mouth.

"Angelina….what's wrong?" Harry asked in a soft voice.Angelina sighed and looked up towards the sky.

They spent a few minutes like this, Angelina thinking of what to say, Harry giving her the time to say it. Finally, she looked back down, a sad smile on her face. Opening her mouth, she took Harry completely by surprise with what she said.

"Have you ever…you know, thought about how screwed up the world is?" She asked. Harry got over his initial shock and started to think about how he would answer. He hadn't so much thought about how the world was screwed up as how much he hated it. Putting this together in his head and going over it, he figured that it was really the same thing. The reason he hated the world was because it was screwed up. Sighing, he gave the answer that was closest to the truth.

"Sometimes…it's more like…." Harry trailed off, thinking hard about how he should say it. Angelina leaned forward on her broom, and looked at him.

"It's more like what?" she asked after a few minutes. A few seconds later, Harry gave her the only answer he could think of.

"Well, I havn't so much thought about how it was screwed up as I've thought about how much I hate it….but then, for the reasons I hate it, I might as well think of how it's screwed up instead of my hatred for it…." Harry's voice was calm and thoughtful as he tried to find a way to express his answer. Angelina smiled again.

"Wow, so you really do have a brain." She teased. Harry blushed and bit back a retort. Angelina wanted to ask him about what he had said, but at the same time, she didn't want him to think of her as being nosy. Gradually, Harry's blush faded away and he looked at her, curiosity evident on his face.

"What brought about that question anyways?" he asked. It didn't take her too long to gather her thoughts. In fact, it almost seemed as if she was waiting for Harry to ask that question.

"Well, it's just that…so much has happened in such a short amount of time….first the tri-wizard tournament, and you come back with Cerdric dead. Then you start claiming Voldemort has returned from the dead, or something like that," at this Harry scowled at her, thinking she might be one of the people that thought him dillusional. Seeing his look, she quickly erased that idea from his head, "and I'm not saying I don't believe you. It's just something everyone would find hard to accept. Most of us, if not us then our parents, remember what it was like last time and nobody wants to face the fact that it might come to what it was like with you-know-who around. But then after that, it's like the whole wizarding community got ripped in half with this whole thing, not knowing who to trust. Friend turned against friend….nobody seems to understand that it's happening again…" Angelina sighed. "Then there's that thing with Sirius Black from two years ago and the fact that that no one's never escaped from Azkaban before and nobody's even had a glimps of him since….that night…." Harry had no problem trying to guess what Angelina had ment by saying 'that night'. He could only remember it too clearly. Angelina looked up at the sky again. "It's hard to believe that less than a year ago we were so peacefull and oganized. The world just got turned upside down and totally screwed over. That's what it seems like to me anyways. Don't you get this feeling, even just a little?" She asked, her ranting finished, yet still looking up at the sky.

Harry just sat there on his broom, his mouth slightly open and looking in slight disbelief. Closing his mount, he sighed and his eyes aquired a far away look.

"Yes, I feel that…." Angelina brought her head back down and looked at Harry as he continued. "I feel all of that….perhaps more then you can possibly imagine. It's like whoever has the power up there is playing with our lives. Tormenting us in such a cruel way, for the sole purpose of seeing how much pain we can take before we break down. Yes….I feel that….I feel it all….." Harry trailed off and this time, it was his turn to look up. He was once again lost in his memories. His painfull, tormenting memories. Those horrible reminders that plauge his dreams and wake him at night. Angelina looked into his eyes, the light reflecting off them, giving him a forlorn look. Gazing into his green orbs, she was torn with sadness at the pain she saw. His eyes had the look that came with age and experience. The look that no one Harry's age should ever have.

'His eyes….the pain….why does he sudenly look so old…..no one his age should have to bear that look….' Angelina's thoughts trailed off as Harry brought his head back down, a sad smile on his face.

"yes…I know….only too well, do I know…" he murmered, yet she still caught it. They both hovered there for about 10 more minute in each others preasence. Snapping out of it, Harry looked over at Angelina and gave her a whist full smile.

"I'm going to head back. Thank you…for talking to me…" He said softly. Angelina gave a small nod, her brain still numb from their painful conversation, and what she had seen. Harry turned around on his broom, and flew off in the direction of the school. Angelina finally broke from her trance and recalled Harry's parting words.

'But…I'm the one who should be thanking YOU….' She gave a small sigh and, figuring after that she wouldn't get much practice in, followed in the direction Harry had gone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, fully intending to sit infront of the warm fire after spending 2 hours out in the freezing weather. Alas, it was not to be. Upon entering the common room, Harry was greeted with the sight of a furious Hermione and a completely and thoroughly annoyed Ron. They were having one of their arguments again. Harry fought a sigh as he went over to the chair in front of the fire and sat down without a word. He idly noticed that they were argueing about their homework again.

"C'mon Hermione, it's Sunday. The bloody paper isn't due 'til Wednesday!" Ron shouted in an exhasperated tone. Hermione's glare intensified.

"I know that! But if you don't do it now you'll neer get it done! We DO have other classes you know…classes that _give out homework_." She said heatedly. This time, it was Ron's turn to glare.

"I'll do the stupid homework, just not now."

"Ronald Weasely! I know you and if you don't do it now, it won't get done!" Hermione yelled, losing the last of her restraint. As if on Q(so I'm a musician and still can't spell it….sue me), Ron let loose as well.

"Why the hell do you care! It's my homework, I'll do it when I bloody well feel like it!" He retorted. Harry was now getting pissed off. Standing up, he turned to face them, his face a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion.

"Don't you ever give it a rest? If you're going to bicker about little things like this then do it somewhere else. Honestly." Harry said, half shouting. With that, he turned aroud and left the common room to go find some peace, leaving Ron and Hermione looking quite bewildered, staring at his retreating form.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was wandering the halls aimlessly, not really knowing where he was going, but hoping that where ever it was would give him some peace. Seeing as how he was looking down while he was walking, it came as no surprise when he looked up and realised he had no idea where he was. Gazing around himself, the most obvious thing he saw that could help him figure out where he was standing was a huge pair of eloquently designed doors right in front of him. Unfortunatly, He had never seen them before. Cautiously, he reach out a hand for the handle, intent on finding out what exactly was in the room.

After opening the doors and glancing into the room, he noticed that it looked nothing like any of the other rooms he had ever been in. He stepped inside to take a better look around. There was a large couch in the middle of the room and shelves a book cases along the walls. He looked up to see one fairly large light which, surprisingly for its size, dimly lighted the room. Walking over to one of the book cases, he saw some books. Not the spell books or history books that one would usualy find, but rather books that one would read for pleasure. He picked up one of the books with an eloquent cover, and read the title. "The lord of the rings" By: J.R.R Tolkin. (A/N: ok, so I couldn't exactly think of anything else…I'm sorry. Wait, why am I apologizing…It's a great book.) Setting the book back down on the book case, he moved over to the shelf next to it and looked through the items. He saw, to his surprise, a muggle cd player and stereo system, and portable CD player and a pair of headphones. Next to that was a very Large collection of CD's. The next shelf contained sketching and writing supplies.

Harry walked over to the middle of the room, and sat on the couch. Closing his eyes, he started to think.

'What is this rom. I've never seen, or for that matter heard of it before. But…there's everything. This would be the perfect place to calm down. I bet I could really get some peace and quite now…..' Harry trailed off, delighted with the idea.

Standing up, he walked over to the shelf that contained the stereo system, and started looking through the different CD's. Finally picking one up, he turned to the CD player, and inserted the CD. He set it to the right track, crancked up the volume, went back to lay down on the couch then spent the time waiting for the song play and praying that the room was sound proof. The music started playing, and he finally started to relax. The song "All you wanted" (Michelle Branch), just happened to be one of Harry's favorites. In fact, he liked it so much, that barely half second passed before he was singing with it:

I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away

I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes I'd take you away

'wish someone could just take me away…'

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares

'wish someone cared…'

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

'I've been sinking….I've spent the past fifteen years sinking….'

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares

'so lonely….'

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

'wish someone was there….'

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares

'Wish someone could save me….wish I could be saved….'

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone.

When the song was finished, Harry lay there for a few minutes. Finally sitting up, he put his head in his hands, and started thinking.

'Dammit….why the hell is everything reminding me of it….' He got back up and walked back over to the stereo system. Ejecting the CD, he put it back in its case and started looking for another one. Picking out a "The Killers" CD, and putting it in, he decided to just let the CD play through. Laying back down on the couch, he closed his eyes as the first song came on. This time it was "Mr. Brightside" (The Killers). Again, he sang with it:

Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And its all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabye  
Choking on your alibis  
But its just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cos I'm Mr Brightside

Jealousy turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabye  
Choking on your alibis  
But its just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cos I'm Mr Brightside

I never  
I never  
I never  
I never

Once the song finished, Harry was almost completely relaxed. He lay there, listening to the songs as they came, enjoying some, in his opinion, well earned peace. After the fourth song, Harry dozed off. His dream, for once, did not terrorize him. Actually, it was a pleasant dream, a dream about what it would be like to be a normal kid with a normal life. Having parents to talk to and live with in the summer, parents he could love. People who liked him forwho he was, and not for being famous. He dreamed that Voldemort had NOT returned, and that life was perfectly normal instead of so screwed over like it was.

Harry awoke several hours later. He could not remember his dream, but he could remember the feeling of joy it gave him. Walking over to the stereo system, he put the CD away and turned off the stereo. Sparing a glance towards the clock, he almost shouted in surprise before catching himself. It was 10:30…at night…meaning WAY past curfew. One thought and one thought only came into Harry's head…..

'ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh shit…..'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was curently hiding behind one of the many statues seen around Hogwarts. He pulled out a blank piece of parchment and tapped it with his wand, whispering "I solomly swear that I am up to no good." The parchment, which origionaly seemed blank, now showed an extremely detailed map of Hogwarts. Harry could only think of how grateful he was to his habit of carrying his map everywhere with him.

Inspecting the map, he quickly found the dot indicating his location. Using that as a anchor point, he quickly scanned the area surrounding him. Seeing as how it looked clear, he made the dash to the portrait of the fat lady, checking his map constantly to make sure he would not be stopped. Finally arriving at the portrait, he quickly gave the password and entered.

Slipping quietly into the dormitory, he started towards the boys dorm., but stopped when something caught his eye. Back-tracking a few paces, Harry noticed, with shock, someone curled up on the couch in front of the fire. What shocked him even more was who it was. Harry Potter was currently watching the sleeping form of Angelina Johnson. Harry took this chance to finally do a LITTLE thinking about his conversation with her earlier that day. Then a totally random thought came into Harry's head…..

'…she looks so…peaceful. She was so full of worry and sadness, but now that she's asleep….it almost looks as if….as if she finally found the peace she wants….' Harry's thoughts trailed off. Realising that it probably wouldn't do her any good to sleep on the couch all night, he went over to her. He stood there a moment, studying her peacefull and angelic features. Snapping out of it with a shake of his head, he gently, so as not to disturb her, gathered her in his arms and headed to the girls dorm. As he climed the stairs, he idly noticed that they did not turn into a ramp, like they should have if he read the books correctly. But then again, it _was_ only an idle thought, so he didn't spend much time dwelling on it. After entering Angelina's dorm, he successfully located her bed, and disposited her in it. Giving her one last look, he whispered, 'I hope that one of us can find our freedom….'. He then turned around and left her dorm, crossed the common room, and went to his dorm. Laying down on his bed, sleep almost immediately took him. He turned his head to the window, noticed it was still snowing, then was taken by the bliss of sleep, a small smile gracing his features.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I'm sorry if the special people (That meaning the readerds and/or reviewers ) thought that update took too long. I'm sorry, really I am. I lost all my insperation for 2 days, then I decided to make it longer and figure out how I should end the chapter….plus I feel like death. Oh well.

I've hinted that they may have a small connection but…..you'll have to decide for your self. Dunno when the next Chap will be out, or what will be in it sooo….ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies. Thanks to all my faithfull minio…er…I mean _reviewers_ heh. Later all.


	6. Chapter 5

What do I feel?

A/N: So, hope you guy liked my last chapter. I've got this perfect scene for the first Quidditch game planed out in the empty space I call my mind….just gotta figure out the spot to put it in. It could be this chapter, next chapter or even 20 chapters from now( though not likely). Any ways, you guys'll love it. Thanks to my reviewers and my Beta-reader for this chapter: NekoJJ.

One more thing. I just found this out…: If you're doing a pairing, and your using a character that nobody knows anything about, you can twist them however you want. Sucks though…if I try to twist Harry, I'll probably have a horde of fan girls chasing me with voodoo dolls, trying to poke holes through my eye with a 10 inch needle. That would hurt….ahhh….screw it. I may make him one twisted bastard yet!

Chapter 5:

Nearly a week past since Harry's unanticipated talk with Angelina. During that week he had successfully avoided her, fearful that she would start questioning him about what he had told her in his moment of vulnerability. It was now Monday, and Harry was just leaving Professor McGonagall's classroom, thanking who-ever it was that ruled the world that it was his last class of the day. Unfortunately for him, he didn't't notice a certain dark haired, Gryffindor, quidditch captain walking behind him….until…

"Hey, Potter! Get over hear!" Came the voice. Harry froze. Dreading the worst, he turned around, though not without a groan, and walked over to her, already resigned to his fate.

When Harry reached her, Angelina grabbed him by the arm and dragged him with her, saying, "We need to have a talk." Harry gulped, and followed her. He didn't't even bother struggling in her grasp like he normally would have done. He got the distinct impression that if he made a run for it, he wouldn't't be able to walk for a few days.

Angelina finally dragged him into an empty class room, let go of his arm, and sat on one of the desks.

Sighing, Harry opened his mouth to talk, not even bothering to sit down anywhere.

"Okay, Angelina. What did you drag me off for?" Harry put on a fake innocent look…ok, well it was half fake, seeing as how he wasn't't positive that she wanted to talk about what he thought she would talk about. Angelina glared at him for a few seconds. The thought that he might actually have no idea about what she would ask him about briefly crossed her mind, causing her glare to soften.

"well…actually I just needed to ask you some…er….questions…" Angelina trailed off, looking at him expectantly. Harry half groaned half sighed (A/N: use ur imagination….you SHOULD have one in there somewhere). Looking down, he posed the a question that shouldn't't have needed to be asked, yet he had to make sure that he wasn't't getting the wrong idea.

"You wanted to ask me questions…about what I said. Right?"

Angelina nodded.

"It confused me. I know you must have lots of reasons to hate the world, and I probably couldn't't even imagine half of them. I don't think I would want to…but the point is, every one should at least have something to live for, but it's like….like you hate everything. You were talking like you have nothing at all that puts any spark in your life, buts that has to be impossible…." Angelina trailed off, looking softly at Harry. She had seen the aged looked enter Harry's eyes as she spoke. Harry was now looking down with one of the saddest looks that Angelina had ever seen. He mumbled something to himself, but she still caught it.

"Maybe…I don't have anything to life for. Maybe I do hate it all." Harry was still looking down, yet she didn't't miss the pained look that came across his face. He zoned out for a few minutes, causing Angelina to jump a little when he suddenly came out of it and snapped his head up.

"I can't talk about this yet…" Harry said softly, giving her a pleading look. Angelina sighed, and nodded her head. Harry made for the door, but stopped when Angelina called out for him.

"Harry…I…won't make you tell me about any of it, but…I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to…about anything….ok?" She said softly, her voice full of sincerity. Harry looked at her a few minute, sorting out what she had said to him. Finally believing she was being truthful, he gave her a small smile.

"Thank you….Angelina." harry then left the room, leaving Angelina sitting there, staring after him.

After leaving the room, Harry walked down the hallway towards his common room, the smile still gracing his face. He felt that now, he could add Angelina's name to short list of people that he considered true friends. He at least hoped he could be sure of his decision, and that if he was wrong and she betrayed him…well, he would hope that it never happened, but if it did he decided he would deal with it when, no if, the time came.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night, Harry, Hermione and Ron were down in the the great hall sitting next to each other and eating dinner. Hermione was, as usual, trying to eat and read at the same time. Please note the word "trying". To everyone around them, it looked as if Hermione was trying, and failing, to feed the book she was reading.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were having a discussion about the many ways they could possibly do away with Umbridge.

"Hmmm….you think she'd notice if we turned that ugly head thing on her head into Devil's snare?" Ron asked innocently.

"Probably. I say we slip some extra strength Draught of Peace into her tea. If she doesn't't kick the bucket, she'll at least feel like she has a massive hangover." Harry said, and evil, little smile on his face. For once, Hermione wasn't't telling them off for speaking ill of teachers. This was probably because she A) found out about Harry's hand, and B) she just plain hated Umbridge.

Harry and Ron kept at it for several minutes, their ideas becoming more and more gruesome. Ron had just finished an explanation of how they could impale her on a Javelin while making it look like Peeves did it, when Angelina came up to them. She cleared her throat to get their attention, and they turned towards her with slightly annoyed looks on their faces.

"Sorry if I interrupted something," she said with a amused smile on her face. She had caught some of what they'd said and thought that it was a good idea. Getting her mind back on topic, she continued. "I just thought I'd let you know that I have the date for our first Quidditch match."

The frowns vanished from the two boy's faces, only to be replaced by wide, eager smiles.

"Well? Out with it women!" Ron commanded. Harry shot him a look, but Angelina chuckled softly.

"Next Saturday. It starts at 11:15, and it's against Slytherin." Before giving them a chance to say something, Angelina left them. Ron looked at Harry, a small frown returning to his face.

"What's with the look?"Harry asked, noticing Ron's face.

"Just wondering why we always have to play them first…" Ron grumbled. Harry let out a soft chuckle.

"I really couldn't't care one way or another. So long as we beat them that is." Harry said. Ron grunted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To Harry, the week passed way too slowly for his liking. Harry didn't't really have to many problems, but that left him more attuned to everyone else. Everyone else pretty much consisting of Ron. Ron, he noticed, became more and more silent and reclusive as the days passed. Harry would often watch him, trying to think of something he could say to make him loosen up, but to no avail. Saturday came quickly and Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall, only to be greeted with a random mix of Cheers and Boos. Ron, at this point, looked as if he was going to release what was left of the previous day's dinner. Harry, noticing his friend's discomfort, grabbed his arm and led him to the Gryffindor table. All Ron could do was follow him.

After they had sat down, Angelina came over to them. She took one look at Ron and sigh.

'Lord, please tell me I didn't't make the biggest mistake of my life.' Angelina prayed to herself. Turning away from Ron, she addressed Harry.

"Have a quick breakfast, then meet me outside in fifteen. I want to get a feel for the conditions we'll be playing in." She told him. Harry, after giving Ron one more look, sighed and nodded. Angelina gave them a little smile, then went off.

"Well," Harry said. "You heard the lady. Gotta eat." And with that, Harry took a piece of toast and shoved it in Ron's mouth. Hermione gave him a sharp look, but Harry just sat there eating his own piece and watched Ron struggle with his food.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ron were making their way to the Gryffindor locker room. Harry gave one final look at Ron and noticed he looked a little better….ok, well not really better, but at least now he wasn't't the color of chalk anymore. Harry gave another sigh, slapped Ron on the back, and went into the locker room. Ron followed.

When they entered the locker room, they noticed everyone was already getting dressed. Harry didn't't catch any sign of Angelina, so he figured that she was in the Captain's office or something. Looking around the room, He saw Katie and Alicia finish putting their robes on, and glimpsed Fred and George scratching themselves in some of the more private areas. He bit back a laugh as he remembered their last practice and how they had told them about the reaction they kept getting when testing their skiving snack boxes. Harry went over to his area, and had started getting dressed when Angelina came out of the captain's office. She surveyed everyone, the went to one of the benches and sat down.

When everyone, including Harry, was finished getting dressed, Angelina signaled for them to follow her outside. Standing on the outer rim of the quidditch pitch, they all looked around them, each making their own judgment on the weather conditions. Finally, Angelina cleared her throat. Everyone turned towards her to listen to what she had to say.

"Ok, seems like it's pretty good weather. Shouldn't't be too hard to keep track of what we're doing." She began. "There's no big gush of wind or anything, so I don't want any excuses from the chasers about crappy aim, got it?" she looked over at Alicia and Katie. After getting a nod from each, she went on. "Also, it's plenty clear, so Ron, you shouldn't't have any problems seeing the Quaffle coming towards you. Just remember to cover all three goals, ok?" He, too, nodded. "That goes the same for you two and the bludgers. I want good cover. Got that?" Fred and George grinned and gave her thumbs up. Angelina sighed and shook her head. Finally, turning to Harry, she finished her little speech. "And you Harry, since it's not raining, you will be able to see the snitch without problems, right?" he nodded. "Good. Just do your thing, and thank the gods for the perfect conditions, alright people?" After getting a chorus of 'Aye's', she led them back inside the locker room. The team sat relaxing for a few minutes before the sound of many feet could be heard outside. Harry looked at Ron, and gave him an encouraging smile. Ron nodded with a small thumbs up and a weak smile. Angelina began her pre-game pep talk.

"Alright guys, I'm not Wood, so I'll try to keep this short." She began. Most of the team laughed at that comment, for they could all remember Wood's old, three hour pep talks. Angelina gave them all a smile and continued. "It's the first game of the season and we're up against Slytherin," she said, disgust evident on her face. "So, no pressure. It's not going to be perfect, and I'm sure we all know that, but we're still going to give it our all. Remember our tactics and we should be alright. Just stand firm and don't back down. Don't show them weakness. Now let's do our thing." She finished. The whole Gryffindor team shouted and cheered. More than just a few were thinking that that's was a pep talk should be.

"Alright everyone, hands in the middle." Everyone stacked their hand one on top of the other. "Ok, on three. 1-2-3!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After they were all lined up at the gate, waiting to be called our, Angelina said one last thing.

"Oh yeah, and they have new beaters. Crabbe and Goyle…or something like that."

"We know them" Harry said, indicating Ron and himself. Angelina nodded.

"Well, they don't look to bright either way. Looks like just another pair of walking boulders. All brawn." She said.

"Frankly, I'm just surprised they know what the font part of a broomstick is," Harry murmured, though still loud enough for the rest of the team to hear. This earned him another laugh, and he smiled. After the team settled down, they heard the magnified voice of the commentator, Lee Jordan. He was preparing to call out the Gryffindor team, which meant that they had missed him calling out the Slytherin team names….not that they were complaining. Harry gave Ron a small smile, then looked over at Angelina. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Harry smiled again. Then, the crowed roared as Lee started calling the names.

"And now, coming out of the Gryffindor gate, we have this year's captain….ANGELINA JOHNSON!" Lee shouted, there were even louder cheers, though you could still hear the Slytherin boos. Lee continued. "Then we have the chasers that are like lightning on a broom….ALICIA SPINNET AND KATIE BELL! Next the beaters who are human bludgers themselves….FRED AND GEORGE WEASELY! Now, the keeper looking to live up to his family's quidditch reputation….RONALD WEASEY! And now, last but most certainly not least... Hogwarts' Seeker of the century, I give you….HARRY POTTER!" Lee's voice roared over the stands, and the players flew out as their names were called. The roar of the crowed was almost overwhelming when Harry flew out.

Each player took their positions on the field, Harry being directly across from Malfoy, who sent him a cocky smirk.

Madam Hooch walked on to the field and stood before the captains.

"Captains, shake hands." She shouted. Angelina and the Slytherin captain shook hands. From Harry's viewing point, it looked as if the Slytherin captain was trying to break Angelina's hand. She didn't't even flinch. Their hands separated, and Madam Hooch bent over the ball crate.

"Now…I want a nice clean game….from all of you." She said sternly. Harry's last thought before the balls were released was…

' With them? Heh…fat chance…'

He then raced off to find the snitch before Malfoy could get his greasy hands on it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry started the game by flying up above the rest of the players so he could look out for the snitch without having to worry about bludgers and other obstacles. 5 minutes into the game, he still didn't't see any sign of the little golden ball. He could see Malfoy about fifty feet below, looking around. Whether he was looking for the snitch of him, Harry didn't't know. He was momentarily distracted when he heard the crowd begin to roar.

"The quaffle has been dropped and is caught by Katie Bell! Bell passes to Johnson! Nice dodge there Angelina! Good thing she missed that, 'cause that would be aching in the morning. Johnson dodges another bludger and passes to Spinnet! Alicia's going in for a goal! Look at that speed. She's fast, got style, and looks good at it too…on the field of course. She's getting ready to shoot and…awww…..that's gotta hurt. The quaffle goes to Montague!"

Harry mentally cursed as he saw Alicia take a bludger to the shoulder. He watched Montague race towards the Gryffindor's goal hoops, and prayed Ron still still had his wits.

"Montague's almost to the goal now…he shoot and…Yes! Weasely has made the save! Spinnet is in possession of the quaffle."

Harry cheered with everyone else when Ron made the save. Checking below him, he saw Malfoy's head still moving from side to side, searching for the snitch. All of a sudden, Harry got a brilliant idea. Scrunching his face into a look of concentration, Harry made a sudden dive on his broom, being sure to go right past Malfoy's line of sight. The crowd roared and Malfoy took off behind Harry.

"It looks like Potter has spotted the snitch!" Lee shouted excitedly. Harry was neck and neck with Malfoy, looking extremely concentrated on the outside, but laughing with glee on the inside. He slowed down ever so slightly to give the impression of Malfoy gaining the lead. Malfoy turned his head and gave Harry a evil smile...one that Harry gladly returned. Harry put on a burst of speed and Malfoy did the same. In the stands, people could be heard screaming, "Oh my god, they're going to crash!"

"no he's not" Hermione mumbled to herself in the stands.

At the last second, Harry pulled up as hard as he could, narrowly avoiding hitting the ground. Unfortunately, Malfoy didn't't get up in time, and ended up crashing straight into the ground with a sickening thud.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt!" Lee shouted. Harry smiled smugly to himself, knowing that they couldn't't even call a foul because Harry hadn't't even touched him.

"Looks like Malfoy will be out for a few minutes, giving Potter a few minutes to look for the snitch." Lee shouted to the crowd. Slytherins could be heard booing, but that was almost immediately drowned out by cheers from the Gryffindors. Harry soared back up into the fray, giving all three of the Weasely's thumbs up, while silently dedicating that little move to them. Two minutes into his searching, Harry heard the crowd roar again, and looked to see that Alicia had scored Gryffindor another ten points.

"Good shot Alicia. The scores stands at 70 to 30 with Gryffindor in the lead." Lee announced.

Suddenly, Harry caught sight of something hovering by Katie's head. As soon as Harry identified it as the snitch, he took off after it. The only problem was that Malfoy was back in action and heading towards it, too. The two seekers were neck and neck, the snitch took off, and Katie let out a small scream as two blurs came within a foot and a half of her head. The snitch then went up in a ninety degree angle, Harry and Malfoy still side by side for it. They were now running into each other's broom, trying to either knock them off balance, or get them away from the snitch.

Just as Harry stuck out his leg out to kick Malfoy to the side, the snitch dove downwards. Malfoy crashed into one of the pillars, and Harry went the other direction from the recoil. They had lost the snitch. Malfoy, after regaining his posture, glared at Harry, his eyes full of hatred. The two seekers then split up and went in different directions. Five minutes of useless searching still did not reveal the location of the snitch. Harry let out a frustrated growl. With his attention now on his sense of frustration, Harry did not notice Malfoy take off until Lee's commentary came in.

"And Malfoy has spotted the snitch!" Harry was snapped back to reality, and looked around frantically for malfoy. He cause sight of him near the Slytherin goal posts. Harry shot off, but at once knew it was probably pointless, Malfoy was too far ahead. He was so concentrated on the snitch, like he should be, that he didn't't notice what was taking place below him until, once again, Lee's commentary disrupted his attention.

"And Johnson has possession of the quaffle. She's nearing the goal…I think Gryffindor will score!...Wait! Ouch. That's gotta be painful…." Harry then heard a gasp from the crowd and took his attention from the snitch, which he would later learn was a fatal mistake, and looked down. He witnessed the first bludger come into contact with the right side of Angelina's head, then he saw the second bludger come from the left and hit her right in the middle of the chest (A/N: The force of the 1st bludger made her body turn to the left.). The force of the bludger knocked her of her broom, and she began falling. The crowed screamed, and Harry froze until he heard someone shout his name.

"Harry!" Fred shouted, his voice filled with panic. "Get her, quick!" Harry snapped out of it, and within 2 seconds of Angelina falling, he was after her. Nobody even noticed that Malfoy held the snitch in a death hold with a triumphant smile on his face.

Harry was racing after Angelina, heading straight down at a ninety degree angle. He was nearing her when he noticed that she was still conscious…barely. He reached out his hand, desperately trying to grab hers. He stretched out his arm, and his fingers brushed hers. As soon as his fingers felt hers, he swiped for her hand….and missed. The motion caused him broom to slow down some, making it so she was falling faster than he could dive.

Harry vaguely registered her mouth weakly forming his name. "Harry" She whispered quietly.

Harry's mind raced until he came up with an idea. Unfortunately, the idea would be very painful for him.

'dammit…' he thought. 'I have to…there's no other option….' Harry, still diving straight down, brought his feet up onto his broom, being sure to keep it pointing straight down and balanced. Taking a deep breath, he launched himself off, diving straight downwards. The crowed gasped and cried. He was straight as a board, his hands forced against his sides. When he got close enough to her, he reached out his right hand as far as it would go.

'I can't miss this. I can't let her get hurt because I couldn't't do anything' he thought.

His fingers once more brushed hers, but this time, he grabbed her hand and didn't't let go. He brought her to him. Over over her shoulder, he saw the ground coming neared and nearer. With a swift and sudden motion, Harry got himself under Angelina in order to cushion the fall for her. He held her against him and braced himself for the pain that he knew was about to come.The crowed screamed, and all went black. (A/N: FYI: this all took place in an apprx: 20 sec. time period.)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was reliving it, but this time…it was wrong….very wrong. He saw her fall, and he heard the shout to go after her. He dove. His hand reached out for hers, their fingers brush…and…he missed. This time, he didn't't jump…there was no time. He screamed as she hit the ground with a sickening thud.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry slowly came to consciousness, and prayed that his dream was not reality. He heard talking around him, and he cleared the cobwebs from inside his head.

"That was some fall."

"Yeah, he's lucky he's still alive."

"Point, but if he didn't't do that, then think of what would have happened…."

"Shut up you guys, he's waking up."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw the outlines of several people standing above him. Suddenly, all that had happened came back to him and he shot up in the bed. Or, at least he tried to. Fred and George had their hands om his shoulders, pushing him back down. Harry turned his head as far as he could to his left, and saw Angelina laying in the next bed over. She was still unconscious.

"How is she?" Harry asked softly, still looking at her still form.

"She should be fine. She's just still unconscious." Hermione said.

"Yeah…actually, to be truthful…you got it worse than she did." Said Ron. Fred and George nodded.

"So…she'll be ok?" Asked Harry, his voice full of worry.

"Yes, she just needs to rest." Alicia said. Harry sighed in relief, then looked up to the ceiling.

"I should have been quicker…" He murmured, but Hermione still heard him.

"No….don't even think that Harry. It wasn't't your fault and there was nothing more you could have done." Hermione said sternly. Harry looked at her.

"Yeah, besides…at least you got her. If you hadn't't, she probably would have….." Katie trailed off, then turned to Harry with a grateful smile on her face. Harry sighed again.

"At least tell me what happened after I jumped. How did the game end? I know I didn't't catch the snitch…." Harry trailed off, and everyone went quiet.

"Harry, none of us blame you, ok?" Alicia told him softly, giving Harry a sympathetic look. Harry starred at her.

"You mean we…" Harry trailed off. Hermione nodded.

"By ten points." She said. They all looked at him sadly. He squeezed his eyes shut, and tensed his body.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, a single tear running down his cheeck. Ron shook his head.

"Don't say that. I'd rather we lose than the alternative." He said, motioning to Angelina. Harry looked at them all, and each of them gave him a nod, saying it was true. Harry gave a small smile to them, and to himself.

Hermione looked him over, then signaled to the others.

"We're going to go now. You be sure to get rest, ok?" Harry nodded. Then, he thought of something he wanted to ask.

"Wait! Hermione!" He tried to shout. She turned to him.

"How long has it been?" Harry asked. Hermione hesitated before answering.

"Three days." She said, then they left. As soon as they were out of the room, Harry gave Angelina one last look before he passed out again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: ok, so I got the quidditch scene in this chapter after all. Sorry if you don't like it, I suck at action sequences. Anyways, I couldn't't find my book for the names, so let me know if I mis-spelled anything. Also, I know…it's extremely cheesy, so_ don't_ point that out please. One last thing. I'm going to b in Florida until the 24the or so, so it will be at least a week before I can get another chapter out, so no promisess. I'll do my best though. buh-bye.


	7. Chapter 6

What do I feel?

A/N: sorry bout the wait. Like I said, I was in Florida.

And yes, I _could_ have had Harry miss the snitch, and the Gryffindors still win, but there was a reason I had them lose. Malfoy needs a bigger role, and so this was a way I could incorporate it. Also, I needed Harry., to be feeling guilt, otherwise, it would take _way_ too long for anything thing to happen. There are more reasons, but at the same time, Gryffindor doesn't have to always win. It's no fun like that. For the people who really wanted to see some shipping for this, this chap. Is for you. Oh, and I'll tell you now, I'll probably go against what I said originally and make them a couple.

chapter 6

Harry regained consciousness again about a day later. His brain still felt very fuzzy, and although it pained him, he turned his head to his left to see how Angelina was doing. He barely registered that she was still unconscious before he blacked out again.

Even though Harry was unconscious, he still dreamt. He once again dreamed that he failed to catch Angelina. As soon as her falling form hit the ground, he was jolted back into consciousness. Looking around, he was immensely relieved to see that the dream wasn't real. Harry looked back over to Angelina's bed only to notice a curtain around it. He looked down at himself and realized that he was no longer in his Quidditch uniform. Now, he was dressed in standard hospital P.J's.

He looked back over to Angelina's bed just in time to see Madam Pomfry pull back the curtains. Harry noticed that Angelina was dressed in the P.J's too. As Madam Pomfry turned around, Harry quickly closed his eyes again, trying to pretend he was still unconscious.

When he heard her footsteps retreat, Harry chanced a glance around the room. Seeing that no one was in the room, he sat up on his bed and swung his legs over the side. He gingerly stood up, waiting to make sure his legs would support him before he let go of the bed. When he was positive he could stand, he slowly made his way over to Angelina's bed. When he got over to her, he carefully leaned over to her. His eyes took in her face, and his expression became soft.

'she looks so peaceful' he thought. After looking at her a few more minutes, he remembered exactly what had happened. His face fell slightly.

"Angelina…" he whispered. "I know that you can't hear what I'm saying, but…I'm sorry. I really am…" Tears came to Harry's eyes.

"It's all my fault. My fault you fell, my fault we lost, my fault you got hurt…." Harry said, his voice full of anguish and his face showing it.

"If only I had been quicker!" he said a little to loudly, but he didn't care. He brought his fist up and slammed it into the table next to her bed as the tears in his eyes started to fall. He closed his eyes, trying to fight them back. Giving up, he opened his eyes, he decided to just let them fall. It didn't matter to him anymore. He idly noticed the wet spots on Angelina's face from his tears.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered again. He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze before dropping it. He looked back down at her face, and, for some reason, felt instantly drawn to her. Harry leaned back over her and brought his hand up to caress the side of her face.

'so…..beautiful….' he thought.

He lowered his face to hers and very gently and lightly kissed her. He felt her soft lips against his own, and stayed like that for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of their lips together. Suddenly, Harry realized what he was doing. His eyes, which had been closed, opened abruptly. He quickly pulled his lips from hers.

"I'm sorry." He quickly whispered, even though she couldn't hear him….or so he thought.

As soon as he got back to his bed and fell asleep again, Angelina opened her eyes. She brought her hand up to her lips, and tried to sort out what had happened. As soon as it registered, she dropped her hand and her brain went numb.

"Oh my god…" she whispered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was walking down one of the halls on the way to the Gryffindor common room, going over everything that had happened in his head.

'what the fuck did I do? That could be classified as taking advantage of her! Oooooohhhhhhh shit….oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.' Needless to say Harry was near the point of panic.

'Ok Harry…calm down. You know what you did, so….ask your self why you did it…..' Harry thought. 'Oh my god! I have no idea why I did it!'

'Maybe you love her.' Said the voice in his head. It had been there way more frequently than it normally was.

'noooooooooooo way, don't even go there.' He tried telling himself, but to be honest, he wasn't entirely convinced. 'well….I don't think I do anyways….' Harry shook his head.

'I am soooooo screwed.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry finally got back to the common room after half and hour of wandering. As he stepped through the portrait, he was relieved to see that the common room was almost empty. He walked past all the people and headed up to the boy's dorm. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, desperately trying to think of a reason for doing what he did. He finally gave up, not a single idea in his head. Laying back on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling. Five minutes later, Harry was asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was walking down a long, white corridor again. Once again, he was standing in front of the door. Harry was filled with excitement. He would finally see what lay on the other side. He reached his hand out and grasped the handle. He was about to turn it when he was jolted awake by someone screaming in his ears.

"Harrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Oh Harry, time to wake up." Unconsciously, Harry lifted his hand up and smacked the person who was screaming at him. The person let out loud yelp.

"Hey! Watcha do that for!" Ron screamed, sounding hurt. Harry sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said tiredly. Ron glared at him.

"I'm just sure you are…" Ron mumbled. Harry returned Ron's glare.

"Actually, I am sorry, so can we just drop it?" Harry asked, sounding annoyed.

Ron just grumbled and told Harry that he was only there to tell him that it was lunch time.

"Whatever" Harry grumbled. Ron shook his head and left. Standing up, Harry went over to his trunk and pulled out a pair of baggy black pants and a white tank top. After getting dressed, he left the dorm and walked down into the Gryffindor common room. There, he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"What's today?" Harry asked, still half asleep. Hermione sighed in disapproval.

"Wednesday." She replied. Harry groaned.

"Yeah…that's great….I nearly die, and as soon as I wake up I have to go look at Snape's charming face." Harry mumbled. Hermione frowned.

"Don't give me that Harry. For your information, you've been exuesed from classes for the time being, so don't complain." She said. Harry's eyes lit up.

"So no Snape?" he asked excitedly.

"No, not for you anyways." Ron told him, his voice dripping with envy. Harry sighed in relief.

"Sooo…about that lunch…" Harry said cheerily. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron glared at him. Harry chuckled and walked over to the door leading out of the common room.

Harry turned around.

"Well? You guys coming or not?" He asked, his mood considerably lighter than it had been. The others nodded, and they all left the common room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The trio had just sat down at the Gryffindor table when Professor McGonagall came striding over to them. She pulled a large stack of papers out of no where and dropped them in front of Harry.

"Don't give me that look Potter," she said crisply after seeing the look on his face. "While you are excused from classes for now, you are not excused from your school work." And with that, she stalked out of the great hall. Harry hesitated before following her.

Just before they reached the door to McGonagall's classroom, she turned on her heal and looked at Harry intensely.

"Is there something you need, Potter, or do you just plan on following me everywhere until I expel you?" Harry gulped.

"I…um, uh… just wanted to talk to you….about the Quidditch match…." He said quietly, his voice dying in his throat. McGonagall's stern expression softened slightly, and she opened the door to her room.

Once they were in the room, McGonagall sat at her desk.

"Sit, Potter." She said, gesturing towards the chair opposite hers. Harry complied.

"Tell me Potter, do you in any way blame yourself for what happened?" She asked tersely. Harry looked down at his hands in shame and nodded his head.

"Stop it Potter. Pull yourself together and get a grip. Do you honestly think that I would care more about a game than one of my students possibly dying?" She asked, almost desperately. Harry's head snapped up in shock. Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"When it comes down to something like that, I would throw away the game. And for your information Mr. Potter, I don't blame you in anyway, shape or form. In fact, I am grateful, and even proud, that you threw away everything else for a teammate, if not, friend." She gave Harry one of her rare smiles. Harry's face cleared up and the guilt in his mind diminished greatly.

"T-Thank you…Professor." Harry stuttered.

"Now, run along and do something productive Potter." Harry nodded and left the classroom. He leaned on one of the walls and slid down. He put his head in his hands with a smile on his face, and gave a sigh of relief. A few minutes later, he stood and turned to walk down the corridor.

Harry's relief was short lived, and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a certain person standing at the end of the corridor.

'Shit…' He thought. 'Not now…'

Harry stood, frozen, starring at Angelina, who was just as immobilized. They faced each other for a few minutes, and Harry felt something swell deep inside him.

"Harry…" she whispered in surprise, yet he still heard it. Not wanting to face her now, Harry turned and ran the opposite way from where he was heading.

Angelina sighed and looked down. 'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself. 'More importantly….why did he run?' she shook her head. 'Probably about…what happened.' At this thought, a blush spread across her face, and she was now worrying about why she felt good thinking about it.

She shook her head and turned down another corridor and walked off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry ran into the Gryffindor common room, completely out of breath. He shook his head.

'What the hell am I doing?' he asked himself desperately. 'She probably doesn't even know what I did….' He tried to reassure himself.

'Yeah, and you were so great at being subtle.' Said the little voice that he was starting to get used to.

'Shit…'

'My point exactly'

'Shut-up!' Harry was getting extremely frustrated.

'you first. You know, it really is sad when you're arguing with your conscious.' Harry sighed and sank onto one of the couches.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself aloud. There was no one around to hear him, for they were all at class. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Let's just take this one step at a time…" he tried to reason, but there wasn't much hope.

"Let's start with why you did what you did….Why The Hell Did You Do That!" Harry turned over and grabbed one of the pillows. Pressing it to his face, he started screaming as loud as he could.

"You stupid, stupid idiot! What the Hell were you thinking!" "...ummm…I don't know..." "How can you not know!" " I don't know…" "You idiot! If she finds out, she'll think you like her or something!" "...so, is that a bad thing?" " Yes! You don't want her thinking you like her when you don't!" "…." "Right?" "…" "Shit…you like her, don't you!" "Ummmm……I guess I do…." "Argggg!"

Finally, Harry stopped screaming. This also ended the insanely odd conversation he was having with himself out loud. Harry didn't think to much about the oddness because he was still trying to sort out what he had admitted to himself. After how he had felt around her, how he would get those odd fuzzy feelings when she spoke, and how something just drove him to kiss her like that, Harry felt that he could no longer deny that he liked Angelina….a lot. Only one problem…she probably hated him. Even if she didn't know what he did, she probably knew that he threw the match.

'Dammit' he thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry had spent the entire day in the common room, just laying on the couch and beating up the pillows.

A few minutes before classes let out, Harry went into the boy's dorm and lay down on his bed. He decided not to be there when everyone, mainly Angelina, returned to the common room.

Within tem minutes, Harry could hear the sound of people pouring into the common room, but did his best to ignore it. A few minutes passed, the sound of the people relaxing and chatting in the common room filling his ears. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he nearly screamed when the door to the dorm room opened and Seamus walked inside. He saw Harry laying on the bed and hesitated before leaving. Harry sighed.

'Stupid, naive, idiots.' He thought grimly, remembering why Seamus was avoiding him.

Countless minutes, perhaps hours, passed before Harry heard someone else coming up the stairs. Harry turned his head to see Ron come through the door. He walked over to Harry's bed and addressed him.

"Oy, Harry, you okay mate?" Ron asked. Harry sat up and nodded, a fake smile on his face. "Sooo….you gonna come down for dinner?"

"Yeah, I guess" Harry said nervously. "Just…do me a favor real quick." Ron gave him a questioning look.

"Ummm…ok?" Harry sighed.

"Go out there and make sure Angelina isn't there. If she is, distract her." Ron looked at him like he was crazy.

"What for!" Harry shot him a glare.

"Just do it." He told Ron forcefully.

"Ok, ok…I'll do it." Ron walked out, shaking his head. Five minutes later, he came back and told Harry that Angelina was not in the common room.

They left the dorm, then walked through the portrait hole. They had maybe moved five feet when Harry suddenly dived behind a statue of Andros the Invincible. Ron looked at him like he was insane and was about to ask what he was doing, when Harry silenced him by franticly waving his hand. He pointed down the corridor in the direction they were heading. Ron looked ahead to see Angelina walking towards the Gryffindor common. Harry Flattened himself as best he could against the statue. Angelina, to Harry's horror, stopped in front of Ron, and they traded greetings.

"Hello, Ron." She said with a small smile.

"Good afternoon." He said cheerily. Angelina suddenly looked down nervously.

"Ummm….can I asked you something?" She asked cautiously. Ron was momentarily stunned, then nodded.

"Sure, I guess." Angelina took a deep breath.

"Have you seen Harry today? I _really _need to talk to him." Ron pretended to think while he threw a glance at Harry. Harry shook his head frantically.

"Sorry, but I don't think I have. I'll let him know you were looking for him if I see him though." Ron said, looking at her apologetically. Angelina sighed in dismay and, thanking Ron, disappeared through the portrait to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, and cam out from behind the statue.

"Thanks…" He said, genuinely grateful.

"Um…no problem, but would you mind telling me what's going on?" Ron asked. It was obvious that he didn't like being left out of the loop.

"Maybe someday…" Harry mumbled, casting his eyes downwards. Ron shrugged, and they headed off towards the great hall to meat Hermione and get their dinner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fifteen minutes after Harry's close encounter, both boys were sitting with Hermione, a large amount of food in front of them.

"So…" Hermione said while reading a book about ancient counter curses. "You never did tell me why you were so long getting here."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and Harry shook his head slightly.

"Ummm….we had to, err…stop off at Flitwick's classroom." Ron said nervously.

"Oh, really? What for?" She asked, still stuck in her book.

"I had questions about my assignments." Harry answer, sparring Ron the trouble of having to think up another excuse. Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, ok then." Harry sighed to himself in relief.

"So, how was Defense against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked, eager to change the subject. Ron snorted, and Hermione took her head out of the book, a _very_ disgusted look on her face.

"Same as always." Ron said gruffly.

"We still can't do magic. It's ridiculous really. How are we supposed to learn any of this if we can't practice it!" Hermione practically shouted.

"That bad?" Harry asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, that's not even the half of it." Hermione breathed. "You should have seen her when you didn't come to class." Ron sniggered.

"I thought she was going to have a fic." Ron said, smiling evilly at the image of Umbridge throwing a tantrum in the middle of class.

"It's not funny Ron! She's not going to let Harry live this down!" Hermione said, her voice reflecting her disapproval. Harry's expression darkened.

"I don't care what shit she gives me. I wouldn't take back what I did. I would _not_ let someone die just because of that toad." Harry said angrily.

"I know that Harry. I wasn't implying that you would do anything to please that women." Hermione said calmly. "In fact, if I were you, I would be very temped to do whatever I could to go against her." Harry looked at her, a shocked expression on his face.

"What? I know when a teacher is being over protective, and I know when a teacher just doesn't want us to learn." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. All of a sudden, her eyes lit up.

"This reminds me…I had this great idea I think we ought to consider." She said in an exited yet hushed tone. Harry and Ron looked at her expectantly. "first, would to be willing to go against a teacher and possibly even the ministry?" She asked seriously. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Hermione…this is _us_ you're asking." Ron said. "And either way, you're the person that should be asked that." Harry nodded his agreement. Hermione smiled widely. She had opened her mouth to start explaining her plan, but stopped when she saw Harry's face drain of all color. She noticed that his gaze wasn't directed at her, but rather at a spot somewhere over her shoulder. She looked towards the entrance, but didn't see anything. Looking back at Harry, she saw that he was ducked down and doing his best to keep behind her.

"Harry, what are you doi-" She began, but stopped when she saw him shushing her, his face showing fear.

"Hide me!" He squeaked out fearfully. Hermione sighed and turned so she was blocking Harry from all view. Ron was trying his best not to break out laughing.

Harry, from behind Hermione, saw Angelina enter the great hall and start walking down the Gryffindor table, scanning up and down. He saw her sigh in disappointment and walk past them, choosing a seat between Katie and Alicia.

"Move!" He whispered to Hermione. She sighed and unblocked Harry. He carefully stood up and started for the exit.

Meanwhile: With Angelina—

Angelina had walked into the great hall, hoping to find Harry so she could talk to him. She sighed as she saw Harry's friends, but no Harry. She kept scanning the tables as she walked to her usual seat. Sitting between Alicia and Katie, they all exchanged greetings.

"Heya Ange! What's up?" Asked Alicia. Angelina put on a fake smile.

"Not much. You?"

"Same" Alicia and Katie said at the same time. Angelina laughed slightly, and just happened to turn her head slightly to the right. When she saw Harry's form emerge from between Ron and Hermione, she froze.

'I could have sworn he wasn't in here!' she thought franticly. She caught his eye as he headed for the exit, and saw a look of fear pass over his face. He hurried out of the hall.

Angelina, forgetting where she was, stood abruptly and started for the exit.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Katie called. Angelina turned her head briefly.

"Potions homework…lots….gotta finish!" She replied hurriedly before running out of the hall.

Back with Harry:

'Dammit' he thought as he practically ran out of the great hall. 'Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!' Harry was frantic. 'Gotta hide, gotta hide!'

Harry's rush was due to the fact that he had tried so hard to get out of the hall unseen, but the eye contact he had made with Angelina had destroyed that hope. Now, he was just trying to get away from her.

Harry was standing on the first floor landing or the great staircase. He was looking desperately around him for somewhere to conceal himself.

'Shit!' He was now able to hear footsteps, presumably Angelina's, behind him. He started running up more flights of stairs. As he hit the seventh floor, he ran over to one of the bookcases on the far wall. Getting on his knees, he crawled under it and into a secret room. He turned himself around and lay on his stomach, looking out the hole he had crawled through. A pair of feet walked into his line of vision, quickly covered by a Hogwarts cloak. Harry kept him self completely still.

After a few minutes of waiting, Harry heard the person in front of him let out frustrated shout. He raised his eyebrows as he heard he utter a few curse.

'Damn…she must be desperate…' he thought worriedly.

The feet left his line of vision, and head in the direction of the great staircase. Letting out a sigh of relief, Harry stood. He turned and leaned against the wall.

Harry had been so preoccupied with hiding that he forgot the reason why he never came in to this room if he could avoid it. Taking this in to account, it's no wonder he nearly screamed when he saw the spiky shelled creature charging towards him. Somehow, Harry knew it was angry.

'Ohhhhhhh…shit…' Harry whipped out his wand, and just barely moved out of the way when a jet of flames shot out of the creature's mouth, almost scorching him.

'Not….good…' Harry thought as he faced the mini-flamethrower.

As it reared back to let out another burst of flames, Harry brought his wand up and shouted the first spell that came into his head.

"Protego!" A yellow light shot out of Harry's wand and created a shield between him and the beast's flame. As soon as the fire died, Harry rolled to the side and ducked behind a few crates, effectively avoiding the creature as it charged.

'Dammit, what spell? Shit!' Harry just barely dodged another flame and had to jump out from behind the crates. His mind was still racing, trying to find a spell that would work on the beast's hard shell.

"**Confundus!" Harry shouted desperatly, hoping to confuse the creature long enough to think up a usable spell. Unfortunately, the spell bounced of it's shell having no affect whatsoever. Actually, it appeared to have angered the beast even further.**

**"God, dammit.." he muttered alowed. The beast charged at him again, and Harry rolled out of the way again. This time though, the beast made a sudden U-turn and charged again. Harry wasn't able to dodge completely, and the beast flew into his face, shattering his glasses.**

**"Argg!" he souted in pain. When he threw the thing off, he could feel blood on his face. He glarred at the creature as an idea came to him.**

**"Flipendo!" He screamed. This spell blasted the creature on to it's back, revealing a fleshy underside. Harry got right up to it and screamed another spell.**

**"Reducto!" This spell, while not destroyng the creature, caused it to smash into the wall, and Harry moved up to it once more. **

**"Incendio!" He screamed out one last time. The creature burst into flames, throwing Harry into a pile of crates on the oposite wall. Harry, though not clrealy, could tell that the creature was gone. He felt around the floor and found the remains of his glasses.**

**"Reparo…" he muttered, pointing his wand at the remains. His glasses insently repaired themsleves, and Harry replaced them on his face. He looked around the room and, figuring no one would be there anytime soon, headed for the hole.**

**Before crawling through, Harry had checked to make sure no one was visible. Once he reassured himself that he would no be seen, he quietly made his way to the 6th floor and the bathroom.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry looked himself over in a mirror, and frowned. The encounter with the mini-flamethrower had reduced his robes to rags just barely hanging off him. His left arm was limp, blood coming from around the elbow where he could just make out a rather ugly looking gash. His shirt was stained with blood from his face, and said face looked like it had run into a meet-blender. What was left of him was covered with ash from the creature's spontaneous combustion. Harry sighed and removed the remnants of his robes, gasping as he pulled his left arm free.

"Oh yeah, this is just charming…" Harry muttered to himself. His left arm looked horrible, and his right was bruised in several places. Harry sighed and got down to business. At the moment, he was thanking himself for allowing Sirius to teach him some healing spells, as he didn't think it best if he showed up in the hospital wing at 9:00 at night looking like he had a run-in with a Grindilow.

'Hey….for all I know, that thing could be the great-grandfather of one of those water beasts…' he thought grimly. Pointing his wand at his face, he muttered the spell that he hoped would clean the blood away.

"Scourgify" Thankfully, it succeeded in removing the blood, and not the whole face.

When Harry took a good looked at his face minus the blood, he let out a hiss of shock. His face was a mass of torn up skin and not really all that pleasant to look at.

"Dammed beasts with their dammed claws and their dammed spikes" he muttered bitterly. Once again he pointed his wand to his face, but this time he pictured in his head what his face looked like before being mangled.

"Tissano Emendo" He said forcefully. He kept his wand as steady as he could with the pain he was in. Apparently, fixing mangled body parts wasn't exactly the best feeling considering the pain involved. When the spell had finished, Harry examined his face. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that there was only an outline where the gashes had been.

After Harry had finished admiring his work on his face, he turned his attention to his mangled arm and frowned when he saw that it was worse than his face.

"Oh, this'll be fun…" he mumbled sarcastically. He took his wand and tried to aim at his arm, but found that his shirt was in the was. Groaning, and not at all feeling like trying to get it off with his arm like it was, he cast the severing charm to cut it off.

With that obstacle removed, Harry once more pointed his wand at his arm and gritted his teeth.

"Tissano Emendo" He said again, and once more felt pain shoot through his arm. Once his arm was closed up, once again with only an outline of the damage, Harry cast scourgify to clean up the blood. Thinking he was all better, he made the mistake of moving his left arm in a way that it probably shouldn't have. Harry let out a gasp of pain and stared at it. He turned to the mirror to get a better view of what he was doing, and nearly re-broke his arm.

"Holy shit!" He screamed.

'That is _not_ me….' Harry brought up his right hand and traced the outlines of his upper body. He just now realized that he was no longer the scrawny boy everyone thought he was. Now…he had muscles! Not light weightlifter muscles, but more like someone who swims, or runs. People would probably use the term lean. Harry finally stopped admiring himself, and wrapped his arm gently in his shirt, not knowing the spell that summons slings.

Harry gathered up his things so he could leave, and looked down at his watch.

"Crap!" It was past 10. Apparently, it had taken longer to tend to his injuries that he thought it would, and now it was after curfew.

'Dammit, should have brought the map' He thought dejectedly. Harry walked over to the door and opened it enough to see out of it. Checking that it was clear, he ran out of the bathroom, shirtless and cloakless, and into the 6th floor corridor. Moving to the great staircase, he sprinted all the way up to the 7th floor, and to the portrait.

"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady, sounding extremely tired.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_" Harry whispered.

"Right you are." Said the portrait, swinging aside with a yawn.

Harry peeked inside the door to see that all the lights in the common room were off and it was empty of all Gryffindors….or so he thought. Harry gave a small sigh of relief and tip toed into the room. He gently swung the portrait shut again, and started making his way towards the boy's dorm.

Harry had taken maybe four steps before a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"And where have you been at this hour, eh Potter?" Asked a _very_ familiar voice. After a few moments, Harry regained mobility and swung to face the chair by the fireplace, that being the spot that the voice had come from. A figure rose and turned to face him. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was an extremely determined Angelina standing before him. Harry nervously glanced around the room for a means of escape.

Harry's eyes laid upon the portrait hole, but before he could take a step, Angelina muttered, "Colloportus," while pointing her wand at the entrance, effectively sealing it. Harry looked to his left and didn't get a chance to let the thought cross his mind before Angelina had sealed the dorm entrance too. Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to answer my question…." Angelina began.

"What do you want from me?" asked Harry quietly, looking down.

"First," she said. "I want you to answer my question of where you were at this hour." Harry's eyes were moving around the room now, making sure that he didn't look directly at her. If he did, he knew that he would tell her everything.

"I've….I've been around…" He said lamely. Angelina frowned and walked over to him. Harry began sweating. "Look, I just took a walk, that's all…"

"At ten o'clock without a shirt? Right…." She narrowed her eyes, and Harry gulped nervously. Angelina let her eyes roam over him, taking in his upper body. Diverting her eyes, she looked down at his arms and noticed that he was clutching his wand in his right hand, while his left arm was wrapped in what looked light a bloody piece of cloth.

"Come here Potter." She said coolly, trying to hide the worry that she was feeling. Harry looked hesitant and as she took a step forward, he took a step back. This continued until Angelina had Harry cornered against the wall. "Arm, Potter." She commanded. Harry hesitated before holding out his left arm.

Carefully, Angelina unwrapped the cloth from around his elbow, noting that it was in fact his bloodstained shirt. She also noted, though not without worry, how he winced every time his arm moved. When Harry's arm was unwrapped, Angelina chucked the shirt aside and leaned her face close to the crook of his elbow.

Harry for the most part was trying his best not to run from her. When she leaned close to his arm to inspect it, he couldn't help but feel the increasingly common fuzzy feeling in his chest as he felt her breath on his skin. His heart began to beat faster and faster as her fingers traced the outlines of the gash. He couldn't help but shiver slightly.

When Angelina was finished with his arm, she looked up at him, letting her worry show in her eyes. Harry turned his eyes away, desperate to look at anything other than her. She studied his face intently for a few moments, then reached her hand up and turned Harry's face towards hers. Once again, Harry shivered as her fingers traced his skin.

Angelina had seen the lines from where he healed himself, both on his arms and his face.

'What the hell did he do to himself!' she thought to herself in concern. As she traced the lines on his face, she noticed that his arm was worse, but it still didn't make her worry subside. She looked into Harry's eyes, and saw something that couldn't identified, but when she looked again, it was gone.

She let the hand that had been tracing lines fall to her side, but the other remained to keep him from turning away.

"Harry….what happened to you?" She asked, letting concern seep into her voice.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He forcibly moved his eyes from hers and looked away. He was silent for a few moments, but then muttered something that she couldn't quite hear. She gave him a questioning look, and he hesitated.

'I….I was hiding…from you…" He whispered, trying, and failing, to hide the pain that he felt. Angelina once more reached up and turned his face towards her.

"Why?" She asked. Harry gulped. He really wished that she would just let him go. Had she no idea what she was doing to him?

Harry then shoved his nervousness down and masked all the pain he could. He looked at her intently.

"Could it maybe be because you just wouldn't leave me alone? Maybe because you were following me around everywhere I went when I didn't want anyone there…" He said a little too forcefully. Angelina looked at him in shook. After regaining her composure, she replied.

"True, I was following you, but, unlike you, I wanted to talk." Harry gave her a glare, but it quickly faded into a sad look that once more sent her into shock.

"Harry…" she began. "Tell me the _whole_ reason." He looked at her in surprise, only to see her staring at him with an intensity that told him that there was no was he would get out of answering. Harry looked away again.

"Because I didn't want to take the chance of seeing hatred in your eyes when you looked at me…." He whispered almost inaudibly. He hadn't really thought about it like that, but once he did he couldn't deny that it was the truth. Angelina looked at him shock.

"Harry…what reason could I possibly have to hate you?" She asked, purely curious. Harry hesitated again.

'Should I tell her?' he asked himself. 'God, if I do…she might not hate me now, but she will….'

'How do you know that?' asked the other voice, serious for once.

'because most women probably would maybe…' Harry told himself in dismay.

'well….maybe…she isn't most women? What then?' The other voice said, opening up another slight possibility.

'…..'

Harry snapped out of his mental conversation and sighed. He leaned his head back against the wall. Sighing, he said, "I can give you three reasons…" he said sadly. Angelina gave him a curious look.

"And what could they be?" Harry took a moment to gather his thoughts before replying.

"Reason number one….I threw the game…" Angelina looked at him in disbelief.

"Harry….you did that to save me…how could I possibly hate you for that?" He didn't answer.

"Second reason: there was…something I did after I regained consciousness, but before you did…." Both of them blushed.

"Oh…that…" Angelina said to herself quietly, but Harry still heard her. His expression didn't change, but his voice was sadder.

"You knew?" He asked softly. Angelina looked down and nodded. Harry shot her a questioning look.

"Let's just say…I wasn't exactly unconscious…" Harry's eyes widened, and Angelina blushed even deeper. Harry regained control of himself, and his eyes glazed over slightly.

"I'm sorry…really sorry…." He whispered. Angelina shook her head, and spoke before she thought, but she knew what she said was true.

"Don't be sorry for that. It's wasn't bad, and it's not something I could possibly hate you for…." Harry felt something deep inside him lift, and he smiled slightly to himself, letting out a little chuckle in the process.

Angelina saw the smile and frowned a bit.

"Is something funny? Because if it is, tell me now." She said, sounding a little annoyed. Harry's smile instantly vanished.

"Nothing's funny." He stated. Her frown left her face and was replaced by confusion.

"Then why were you smiling?" she asked. Harry gave her a sly look.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said with humor. She frowned again and ignored what he had just said.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there…" she stated suspiciously. Harry's face took up a defensive look.

"And what if it's something I don't feel comfortable telling you?" He asked a little forcefully.

"Wha--?" Angelina sounded offended. "If it's a matter of trust…well, I thought you knew me well enough by now." She replied, anger seeping into her voice. Harry sighed, thoroughly annoyed.

"It has nothing to do with trust. I just don't feel like I can say it!" his voice had raised a few levels.

"And why's that? If you could tell me that other stuff, then why not this?" Her voice had risen too.

"Maybe because I wouldn't even know how to say it!" Harry's anger was beginning to flare, and by now he was almost shouting.

"Then just talk! It's not that hard! Besides, what the hell is there to feel uncomfortable about?" She yelled at him. Harry's eyes were burning, and what he said next just came forth before he could think about it.

"Not hard! Well, if it's not hard, than tell me: How the fuck do you just go up to the person you really like and say 'I like you! Hell, I might even love you!' without feeling uncomfortable! How do you do that without feeling like you may have just doomed yourself!" He shouted. By now, Angelina was looking at Harry with wide eyes, all anger forgotten.

"W-wha….what do you mean!" she asked carefully.

"What I'm saying, incase there's someone out there who hasn't heard me, is that I fricken like you. God Dammit, I might even love you!" He shouted, yet as soon as the words came out he immediately clamped his hand over his mouth, looking at her fearfully.

Angelina was frozen where she stood.

'wha--?' she thought to herself, too deep into shock for anything to truly soak in. when it did, she almost passed out. 'H-he…likes me? Then when he….did he mean to…?' Angelina's thoughts were close to incoherent. She looked up at Harry and saw the fear in his eyes gradually slip away. Their eyes locked once more, and that little thing that she thought she saw last time she looked in his eyes was back, but this time, she knew it was there.

"You like me?" she asked quietly, if nothing else than to verify that she had heard correctly. Harry nodded slowly, still lost in her eye.

Angelina's hand came up and stroked the side of Harry's face. Harry closed his eyes and placed his hand on hers. When he reopened his eyes, he saw a look of realization in hers. A small smile graced her features.

"Is that so…" she said needlessly. Slowly, she drifted closer to Harry, stopping when they were only a few inches apart.

"So what if I said that I think I feel that same?" she asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"I guess…it would depend on how sincere you were."

"Completely." Angelina said after a moment. Harry smiled a small, grateful, smile.

Angelina tilted her head up towards Harry's as his bend to hers. They leaned into each other, their heads moving closer and closer together. In the moment their lips met, Harry could only think of how her lips felt on his. They were soft and moist. Not dry, but at the same time, not wet. He couldn't help but think over and over about how nice it felt, just being able to stand there and share this moment with her.

'God, I would not give up this moment for anything, not even the world….' He thought to himself.

Harry pressed his lips even more into hers, and she pushed herself close to him, letting out a soft moan of pleasure. They separated briefly to draw in some air. During this time, Angelina had placed her hands on the back of his neck, and he had his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. They took a few moments to look in each others eyes, then their lips met again.

Angelina, her body pressed tightly against hers, had managed to get Harry up against the wall. Like the first kiss, this one was neither timid, or hungry, but rather gentle actually. It was tender and laced with passion. They spent much of the night exchanging these kisses and whispering with each other, the close to perfect silence occasionally being interrupted with a short laugh or an amused chuckle. Harry felt as if he had wings on his heart, and at that time, life was good.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the long wait. And yes, I think it is safe to assume that they will be a couple after this. Maybe not a smooth-sailing one, buutttt…..Also, I think I may have strayed a bit, but I haven't got to sit down and right for awhile, though all the cussing is making me happy). I've started another fic (Harry/Fleur) and the style plus the length is beginning to rub off on me…sorry. By the way, in case you haven't noticed, I have a thing for corny stuff. Any ways, hope you enjoyed it non-the-less. Bye

Ps: one last thing to say about the fall: It could have killed Angelina but not Harry because Angelina was falling from a greater height and, as I said in that chapter, faster than Harry could fly. Harry, on the other hand, was pretty close to the ground when he jumped and, like I already said, wasn't falling as fast as Angelina, there for he didn't hit the ground with as much force as she would have. And before you ask how he could catch her if he was slower, read the part where I said he _pushed_ himself off for greater momentum.


End file.
